Rien que pour toi
by Midwintertears
Summary: RWxDM. Deux petites âmes à la dérive découvrent ce qu’il y a au-delà de la haine qu’ils se portent et décident de devenir le pilier sur lequel l’autre s’appuie pour survivre. Histoire mélangeant amour, amitié, passion, morbide et humour noir.
1. A quoi je sers?

Auteur: Moi, Midwintertears, petite novice qui ne prétend rien mais espère que vous passerez un bon moment en me lisant.

Pairing Un joli petit rouquin tout mignon et un joli petit blondinet qui ne l'es pas moins (Ron et Draco, quoi)

Avertissement: Slash, c'est-à-dire , relation amoureuse entre deux garçons, si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, ne lisez pas.

Rating: Je ne connais pas bien la convention exacte, mais cela variera d'un chapitre à l'autre, je mets «T» pour l'ensemble, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Et bien sûr: Les personnages appartiennent à notre vénérée J K Rowling, ainsi que l'histoire principale, seules les petits éléments ajoutés et les modifications sont de moi.

**Note préventive: Ok, cette fic est nulle, j'ai écrit ça il y a longtemps et avec le recul, je sais que j'ai commis des tas d'erreurs. Mais sur le coup, c'est une fic que j'avais écrite avec mes tripes, le cœur battant à l'idée que ça puisse mal passer. Et heureusement, ça s'est bien passé. Et puisque ça s'est bien passé, j'ai continué et ai écrit les autres. _Rien que pour toi_ est peut-être une honte pire qu'un cadavre de mort-né, mais sans cette fic...pas d'autres fics! C'est pour ça que je ne la supprime pas: parce que je l'ai en affection.**

**Maintenant que vous savez que je suis parfaitement au courant de ça, j'espère que ça vous empêchera de me dire dans une review que c'est nul, car je le sais déjà, merci bien.**

* * *

**Rien que pour toi.**

Chapitre 1: A quoi je sers?

_Cette scène se déroule à l'enterrement de Dumbledore POV Ron_

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Ronald!

«Ronald». Quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom entier, c'est qu'elle veut me faire des reproches. Et quand elle me fait des reproches, ça peut être pour n'importe quoi: ça va de la simple remarque sur mon manque de sérieux ou de rigueur à l'étude à l'envie sournoise de me faire culpabiliser jusqu'à ma mort le moindre fait qui lui ait déplu.

Je la regarde partir avec Harry. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a pas cinq minutes, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur mon épaule. Ma chemise en est encore humide.

Je les regarde discuter, tous les deux. Il fait assez chaud, aujourd'hui.

En ce moment, elle m'appelle souvent «Ronald», c'est qu'elle m'en veut beaucoup, et j'ai du mal à cerner exactement pourquoi.

Les filles sont compliquées, et paradoxales, et compliquées, et difficiles, et compliquées, et insondables, et compliquées.

Et aussi: compliquées!

Sérieusement, j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Quoi que je fasse, elle n'est pas satisfaite.

Je la drague, elle me repousse, parce que je suis un gamin, un crétin, un macho,… (L'insulte varie d'une fois à l'autre). J'essaye d'attirer son attention mais entre ses bouquins, la S.A.L.E., le Club de Slug, le brillant avenir dont elle rêve, ses problèmes et ceux de Harry, il n'y a plus de place pour les miens sur son agenda.

Par contre, si je sors avec la seule nana qui semble s'intéresser à moi, Mademoiselle fait sa jalouse, Mademoiselle me snobe pendant plusieurs mois, Mademoiselle manigance des vengeances minables avec McLaggen et Mademoiselle me balance des oiseaux vengeurs, ce qui, si je ne m'abuse, constitue un acte de violence physique, comme un gros beauf qui bat sa femme!

Vous comprenez quand je vous dis que je la trouve paradoxale?

Je ne sais même plus comment je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Au début, c'était Harry que j'aimais, mais pour des raisons évidentes, il n'était pas question d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Il n'y a que Dean qui le sait. J'ai découvert, quand nous avions 14 ans, qu'il était complètement amoureux de Seammus, en même temps, il avait de son côté remarqué que Harry était plus qu'un ami pour moi. C'est notre secret. Mais voyant que nous étions tous les deux entichés d'hétéros purs et durs, nous avons préféré renoncer et essayé de s'intéresser aux filles. Après tout, à 14 ans, on ne peut pas savoir vraiment qui l'on est et on se cherche, on ne sait pas si ce que l'on ressent est de l'amitié ou de l'amour, et en fin de compte, comment peut-on savoir si on préfère les filles ou les garçons avant d'avoir essayé les deux?

Cette idée ne devait pas être idiote, puisque j'ai fini par aimer mon autre meilleure amie.

Quant à Dean, j'ai fus extrêmement étonné de voir sur quelle fille en particulier il avait jeté son dévolu. Quand je l'ai vu embrasser ma petite sœur adorée, j'ai perdu mon calme, j'ai même faillit révéler notre secret (si elle savait, ma Ginny, si elle savait…)

J'ai donc aimé mes deux meilleurs amis. Mais je ne mérite aucun des d'eux, apparemment.

Eux, ils sont forts, ils sont intelligents, ils sont brillants, ce sont des héros. C'est Potter le Sauveur de l'Humanité et Granger le futur prix Nobel! Et moi, je ne suis rien!

Et oui, voilà «Mr J'ai un gros complexe d'infériorité» qui fait son entrée larmoyante dans mon monologue interne. Le complexe d'infériorité. Il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui me fait exister. Un jour, on verra ma photo dans un dictionnaire juste en face de la définition de ce «problème psychologique». D'ailleurs, il est temps pour une nouvelle gorgée de Firewhisky. Je plonge ma main dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et sort la petite flasque argentée. Je la débouche et avale un peu de ce liquide qui me brûle délicieusement l'œsophage. Furtivement. On dirait l'imposteur de Maugrey avec son Polynectar. Et puis, il fait chaud, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir. Il fait chaud, surtout dans ma tête, où bouillonnent sournoisement des pensées tristes.

Et oui, je bois. Je bois un peu, je bois beaucoup. Harry et Hermione ne le savent pas, évidemment, trop occupés qu'ils sont à être le Sauveur de l'Humanité et le futur prix Nobel!

Je me suis déclaré à Hermione il y a une semaine environ. Je n'en pouvais plus, après toutes nos disputes, tous les tours qu'on s'est joué, il fallait qu'on enterre la hache de guerre; et comme elle ne semblait pas disposée à le faire, j'ai fait le premier pas. J'ai marché vers elle, elle lisait dans la Salle Commune, à côté de Harry et Ginny en plein échange salivaire.

Et je lui ai dit. Elle m'a regardé un moment en rougissant, puis elle a éclaté d'un rire nerveux. Ensuite, elle a dit: « Tu me prend pour Lavander Brown? Je ne suis pas une fille superficielle! Je suis désolée, Ronald, mais j'ai besoin d'un mec qui va plus loin que l'apparence…et tu es si…macho…et si…immature!» La couleur cramoisie de son visage était en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'étais comme pétrifié. La voix de Ginny, visiblement décollée de Harry, me sortit de ma torpeur. « Ah, le râteau que tu t'es pris!» (Merci sœurette!!!) «Laisse-moi lire en paix, Ronald!» ajouta Hermione.

Comment pouvait-elle se méprendre à ce point? J'ai essayé de protester, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Et puis, de l'avis commun, Hermione Granger a toujours raison (même quand elle a tort, et si!). Ginny prenait sa défense. Solidarité féminine.

Je compris et je m'en allai: elle m'aimait bien, mais ma récente histoire avec Brown lui avait donné l'idée que je n'étais pas encore digne d'elle. Elle comptait attendre que je grandisse avant de commencer une relation sérieuse.

Je me suis enfui. J'ai mon endroit à moi: un petit bout de toit tellement isolé des autres corniches du château que personne ne me remarque. Et j'ai pleuré. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit dans cet état. Les hommes, les vrais, ne pleurent pas, n'est-ce pas?

Elle m'a jeté, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de pleurer dans mes bras à l'enterrement.

C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Faut croire que je suis trop con pour ça.

Je remets le capuchon sur la flasque et je cache celle-ci dans ma veste. Je lève les yeux et rencontre ceux d'une jeune fille blonde au visage enfantin. Je cligne des paupières, le soleil m'ébloui.

-Salut, Ron, ça va?

-Oui, merci, Luna. Et toi?

- C'est marrant que tu dises que ça va, parce que tu n'as au contraire pas l'air d'aller bien! Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Elle a un sixième sens, rien ne lui échappe, à cette fille-là.

-Rien, rien, rien…je vais bien!

-C'est de la drogue?

-Beuh...Quoi? Mais non!

Enfin, techniquement, l'alcool est une substance psychotrope au même titre que le tabac et la drogue, puisqu'il peut créer la dépendance, mais en suis-je arrivé là? Où se situe la barrière entre la modération et l'excès?

-Ce n'est pas de la drogue, rassures-toi!

-Et à part ça, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien.

-Soit, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, mais tu devrais en parler à Harry et Hermione, ce sont tes amis, non?

-Tu parles, ils en ont rien foutre de moi!

-Tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu?

-Non, je n'exagère pas, il y a toute une série de choses qui leur pend au nez depuis l'an 40 et ils ne sont pas fichus de s'en rendre compte, et chaque fois que j'ai voulu leur en parler, ils m'on rembarré sec en disant que ce n'était pas le moment pour mes états d'âme, car ils étaient trop occupés à être des gens géniaux et…

-C'est bon, calme-toi….je vais te laisser, apparemment, tu n'es pas de bonne humeur…

-Non, attends!

Et fuck, elle est partie. Mais quel idiot, pourquoi je lui ai parlé si rudement alors qu'elle voulait juste savoir comment j'allais? Pour une fois que quelqu'un semblait prêt à m'écouter déverser mes malheurs, il a fallut que je sois désagréable avec!

Luna discute avec Hermione et Harry. Et fuck! Elle leur dit quoi? Elle a compris que je buvais? Je crois que je vais retourner sur le toit, j'ai besoin d'air pour moi tout seul, là…. Seul pour ruminer et râler.

Je me sens si inutile au monde…

Je me demande bien à quoi je sers…

Voilà, j'arrive dans mon endroit secret…..Il y a quelqu'un!

Quoi? Quelqu'un dans MON espace privé? Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas à moi, ce bout de toit, mais, mais, mais,…MAIS QUAND MEME! Voilà.

Il me tourne le dos. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Très fins.

Puuuuuutaaaaaaiinnnnn! Fuck! De tous les salopards qui pouvaient violer mon sanctuaire, il fallait que ça soit cette fouine tête de nœud petite bite de fifils à papa merdeux frimeur!

MAIS QUE FAIT CE CON SUR LE TOIT?

-Malfoy!

C'est alors que je remarque qu'il se tient dangereusement près du bord de la corniche, le bougre, la moitié de ses semelles de chaussures sont au-dessus du vide! Mais alors…

MAIS QUE FAIT CE CON SUR LE TOIT?

Il tourne la tête vers moi, lentement. Ses joues sont mouillées. Ses yeux sont remplis de détresse, mais après avoir enregistré le fait que je venais de le surprendre dans cette situation, l'humiliation vient s'y ajouter. Le temps que je me pose la moindre question sur ce que je suis entrain de voir, il fait un pas en avant et se jette dans le vide.

J'ai beau savoir qui il est, je le rattrape par les poignets, de toutes façons, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Un mec qui saute, on le sauve, point barre.

Je manque de tomber avec lui tellement son poids m'entraîne par-dessus le rebord. Mais je tiens bon et tente de le hisser sur le toit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Ouistiti? Dégage, laisse-moi tranquille!

-Pas question, tu n'as pas à te suicider dans mon endroit secret, fallait aller faire ça ailleurs!

- Rien n'à foutre, et puis, ce n'est pas ton espace secret, c'est le mien!

Oui, évidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter que mon sanctuaire me faisait des infidélités quand je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Tout à coup, une question, pourtant évidente, me traverse l'esprit: qu'est-ce que Malfoy fout à Poudlard? Harry m'a pourtant dis qu'il s'était enfui avec Rogue!

-Malfoy, que fais-tu ici, tu n'es pas avec Rogue, ton père et leur cher boss?

-Fiche-moi la paix, ça ne te regarde pas, espèce de pouilleux, et lâche-moi, je veux en finir!

C'est ce qu'il dit, mais je sens bien qu'il s'agrippe à moi malgré lui.

-Non, je veux savoir ce que tu me fais, là!

Son poignet glisse, je le tiens plus fermement, la manche de sa chemise tombe et je vois apparaître un bandage, si c'est bien ce que je pense, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye de mettre fin à ses jours.

-Lâche-moi!

-Non, pas question!

-Mais putain, tu me détestes, non? Tu devrais être ravi que je disparaisse!

C'est vrai, mais d'un autre côté, sa détresse, même si j'en ignore la cause, m'interpelle.

S'il veut en finir, c'est que pour une raison ou l'autre, il se sent mal. Et moi aussi je me sens mal, parce qu'Hermione pense que je n'en vaux pas la peine, parce que je suis toujours celui qu'on met de côté, qui reste dans l'ombre, celui qui est plus bête que les autres, celui dont on se soucie peu. Celui qui n'est utile à personne.

Malfoy se sent-il utile à quelqu'un?

-Oui, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, et j'ai souvent souhaité ta mort, mais la curiosité l'emporte! Je finis par lui lâcher.

-Dégage et laisse-moi!

-Non Malfoy, tu t'apprêtes à faire quelque chose de très stupide, et malgré l'aversion que j'ai pour toi et que tu devines si bien, je ne te laisserai pas seul tant que tu ne m'auras rien expliqué!

Il parut réfléchir un instant.

-J'ai le choix?

-Non.

-Et après tu me foutras la paix?

-Oui.

-Bon…

Je le hisse sur le toit et il s'assied à côté de moi, sur les tuiles chauffées par le soleil. De la sueur s'est mêlée à ses larmes. De la sueur de peur.

-T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein? Il fallait que tu joues les héros, hein? Tous pareils, ces Griffondors!

-Si tu veux, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je sauve les gens, alors?

Il ne répond pas, les larmes coulent sur ses joues pâles. Il étouffe un sanglot et se cache le visage dans les mains. Je devrais me réjouir de ce spectacle: mon pire ennemi, celui à qui j'ai envie de coller une torgnole à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, celui que je verrais bien avec la Médaille du Pire Conard de l'Univers autour du cou, celui-là, il est en train de pleurer devant moi, il est faible, il est misérable,….Mais je n'ai pas envie de me moquer de lui, je suis étrangement touché par sa misère, j'ai même envie de le consoler….

Je le prends maladroitement par l'épaule et j'essaye d'écarter ses mains.

-Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Me touche pas! Je ne peux pas…Pas moi…Pas moi…Je ne peux pas pleurer comme une mauviette…Surtout pas devant toi!

-Mais c'est pas grave de pleurer tu sais…Retenir ses larmes ne prouve pas que tu es un homme bien viril, alors que au contraire, oser pleurer prouve que…Tu es humain!

Gné? C'est moi qui viens de parler, là? C'est moi, le mec qui se cache sur le toit pour user ses glandes lacrymales, qui viens de dire qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à pleurer?

Il se serre contre moi et pleure de tout son soûl dans mes bras. Putain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a sur le cœur, mais pour en être point d'oser faire ça, ça doit vraiment être glauque.

-Tu as déjà essayé de te tailler les veines? Je lui demande en lui prenant le poignet.

Il me répond en hochant la tête. Je le force à se relever et à s'écarter de moi. Je ressorts mon whisky sous ses yeux gris noyés et étonnés.

-J'imagine qu'il n'est pas content….Je veux dire…Tu-Sais-Qui…Il voulait que tu tues Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, alors il veut te punir, c'est ça?

Je tente cette approche, ne sachant que dire, tout en lui tendant le goulot. Il prend la flasque sans rien répondre.

- Je dois te dire que contrairement à ce qu'il doit t'avoir dit…ou que ton père doit t'avoir dit…ou Rogue ou je ne sais quel Mangemort, ce n'est pas de la lâcheté de ne pas avoir pu commettre un meurtre…

Il avale une grosse gorgée et me hurle à la figure:

-C'est ça! Cause toujours! Je suis faible! Je fais honte à mon sang! Je ne suis pas fichu de tuer un vieil abruti!

-Eh oh! Je t'interdis de parler de Dumbledore comme ça! Et je dirais au contraire, que c'était courageux de ta part de ne pas le tuer!

C'est moi ou j'essaye de lui trouver des qualités?

- T'es crétin ou quoi, Weasley? Il faut être faible pour ne pas arriver à tuer un adversaire servi sur un plateau! Le Lord Noir l'a toujours dit:«Il n'y a pas de Bien et de Mal! Juste le Mal et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le faire!» Et moi, je suis faible!

-Bel adage, dommage qu'il soit fallacieux…

-Quoi? Comment?

- Le meurtre, c'est une pulsion primaire ,et pas très maligne en plus….Faire le Bien est beaucoup plus compliqué que de faire le Mal parce que cela implique de régler ses problèmes de façon intelligente, comme des humains et non comme des bestioles. Le Mal, c'est la facilité, c'est perdre le contrôle… Moi, ta phrase, je la tournerais plutôt comme ça:

«Il n'y a pas de Bien ou de Mal, il y a juste le Bien et ceux qui ont des couilles trop petites pour le supporter!»

-Et d'où tu sors ce beau discours, Granger l'a écrit pour toi?

Je savais qu'il redeviendrait méprisant tôt ou tard.

-Non…c'est de moi….enfin, pour être franc, c'est comme ça que mes parents m'ont éduqué, mais contrairement à toi qui gobes toutes les imbécilités que ton père te sert depuis toujours, ils m'ont aussi appris à me faire mes propres opinions, j'ai donc réfléchis moi-même à la question, et j'ai constaté que ce qu'ils me disaient était loin d'être stupide…Le passage sur les coucougnettes, par contre, je te jure que c'est de mon invention.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referme tout de suite.

-Malfoy, je crois que tes couilles sont plus grosses que ce que j'imaginais…

Phrase passablement ambigüe une fois sortie de son contexte, je sais.

- Et toi, tu es moins stupide que tu en as l'air, Weasley.

Dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, ç' aurait été vexant, mais dans la sienne, c'est incroyablement flatteur. J'ai presqu'envie de le remercier.

Il me rend ma gourde et sort un paquet de cigarettes.

-Tu fumes?

-Oui, et alors, toi tu bois, non? Pour te balader avec du whisky sur toi, tu dois aimer la bouteille…

Je ne réponds pas. Il allume une cigarette et tire un coup. L'odeur de son tabac est assez agréable.

-Il n'est jamais satisfait de rien… Dit-il.

-Qui?

-Mon père….Quoi que je fasse, avoir de bonnes notes, et tout ça, tant que je n'aurais pas battu Potter et Granger…

-Est-il au courant que c'est impossible?

-Non, et quand j'essaye de le lui faire comprendre, il me fait un de ces regards de haine et de déception, comme s'il avait honte de moi…

-Est-ce qu'il te…frappe?

-Non…Pas de violence physique…Mais crois-moi, il n'a pas besoin de ça pour me foutre les boules et me faire sentir misérable…. Il faut que je batte Potter et Granger…

- Impossible, ils sont tous les deux trop géniaux…

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Malgré ses paupières rouges et gonflées, son regard est aussi perçant que d'habitude. Il recrache lentement la fumée.

-T'es jaloux, hein? Dit-il. T'es jaloux de Potter et Granger? Moi aussi…On est pareils, en fait, on est des merdes, des inutiles,….On ne leur arrivera jamais à la cheville, à Monsieur et Madame Perfection!

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles: alors Malfoy aussi a un complexe d'infériorité? Bah, c'est vrai, après tout, même s'il essaye tout le temps de se faire remarquer, il est aussi quelconque et insipide que moi, dans le fond. Sa réputation de petit prince des Serpentard, il la doit plus au prestige de sa famille qu'à sa propre personne…Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle…

- Ces deux bâtards sont la coqueluche des professeurs et nous….On est rien!

Il est entrain de traiter mes deux meilleurs amis de «bâtards» mais je le laisse dire. Dans un autre contexte, je lui aurais explosé le service trois pièces pour avoir dit ça, mais aujourd'hui…. Moi aussi, je suis tellement envieux et tellement remonté contre ces deux-là… Moi aussi j'aurais voulu être une célébrité de cette école. Moi aussi j'ai parfois envie de déverser toute ma rancune sur eux, de leur dire ce que je pense d'eux …Mais je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine, parce que je les aime. Malfoy, lui, le peut. C'est leur ennemi, donc il a le droit d'être désagréable et de cracher son venin. Il peut soulager son esprit sans craindre de voir Hermione pleurer et d'affronter le regard déçu de Harry. Lui, ça lui est égal. Moi non. Je dois me contrôler et garder pour moi ce qui bouillonne dans mes entrailles, même si ça me donne parfois envie de hurler!

-Nous sommes des merdes inutiles! dit Malfoy.

- Ouais…Réponds-je comme s'il venait d'énoncer LA vérité du siècle.

Il tire à nouveau sur sa clope, je bois une nouvelle gorgée de whisky de feu. Je sens encore l'alcool me brûler l'intérieur de la gorge, alors que mes narines sont chatouillées par le tabac et que mon cerveau s'embrume. Mais jamais je n'ai eu l'esprit aussi clair. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi pessimiste. Jamais la présence de ce blond immonde ne m'a paru aussi sympathique et chaleureuse.

Malfoy à l'air sympa et je suis pessimiste. Il y a forcément un rapport entre les deux.

Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais partagé de moment comme celui-là avec Harry ou Hermione?

-Est-ce que tu vas encore tenter de te suicider? Je lui demande.

-Pas aujourd'hui.

Ce furent ces derniers mots justes avant qu'il ne se lève et ne parte. Il m'adresse un sourire, s'engouffre derrière la porte qui nous avait menés à la corniche et disparaît dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Je l'ai fait sourire. Et pas un des ces rictus narquois dont j'ai l'habitude avec lui. Non, un sourire de reconnaissance sincère. Donc, je lui ai été utile? Je lui ai servi?

Je sers à quelque chose!

Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui que j'aurais voulu faire sourire.

Je rejoins les autres. Je tombe sur Luna.

-Eh, Luna, je… Attends…Je voulais m'excuser…Pour tout à l'heure…Je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi…

-C'est pas grave, j'avais compris que je n'étais pas visée….

Si seulement Hermione pardonnait aussi facilement!

-Au fait…Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione tantôt?

-Oh, pas grand-chose… J'ai juste dit que t'avais pas l'air d'aller bien… Et que peut-être elle devait aller voir…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu?

-Que ce n'était rien, que tu étais un imbécile capricieux qui se plaignait tout le temps pour tout et pour rien et qu'il ne fallait pas y faire attention parce que de toute façons ça te passerait…

- Je vois…Laisse tomber, Luna, tu es très gentille de t'y intéresser, mais puisque Mademoiselle s'en tamponne les amygdales….

Ah, chère petite Hermione de mon cœur, si tu savais que Malfoy vient de marquer un point à tes dépends?

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre, le second se déroulera longtemps après et sera du point de vue de Draco.


	2. Pas le temps de vivre

Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs .Voici donc le second chapitre, où l'on change complètement décor et d'ambiance (et de narrateur, puisque cette fois, c'est Draco)

* * *

**Rien que pour toi.**

Chapitre 2: Pas le temps de vivre

_Environ six mois plus tard. POV Draco._

A mon humble avis, j'ai du abuser des potions antidépressives.

Pour avoir accepté de faire ce que je viens de faire, ça doit être le cas.

Bien sûr que oui, je ne veux pas mourir puceau, mais pourquoi ai-je cédé au premier vieux pervers venu? Je ne sais même pas son nom. Je sais juste que c'est un Moldu d'une quarantaine d'années qui a un goût particulier pour les adolescents.

La porte du bar s'ouvre et un courant d'air glacé s'insinue jusqu'à moi, me rappelant que je devrai tôt ou tard rentrer au manoir en empruntant les rues enneigées de Londres.

Ce matin, un froid semblable m'a réveillé. La fenêtre de ma chambre est cassée et s'ouvre de temps à autres, ce qui est passablement agaçant en hiver, mais depuis que le Lord Noir a élu domicile chez nous, les problèmes de ce genre sont devenus secondaires.

Etre réveillé par l'hiver m'a d'autant plus énervé que dans mon rêve, c'était l'été! Je ne me souviens plus exactement du scénario, mais il faisait très chaud et l'atmosphère était d'une douceur étrange, je me sentais heureux...

Et cette idiote de fenêtre se devait de me rappeler à la réalité sinistre de mon quotidien: subir les regards méprisants et glaciaux de Vous-Savez-Qui , de mon père et des autres Mangemorts, me rappeler sans cesse que je ne suis qu'un gamin merdeux qui ne sera jamais à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de lui, vivre avec la honte de tous les secrets que je porte en moi... Et affronter leurs yeux fait descendre le thermomètre encore plus. Ce manoir est un micro climat, on se croirait au Pôle!

Je suis sortit de mon lit et je me suis dirigé vers mon tiroir à chaussettes.

Le couteau n'y était plus. Ma mère l'avait trouvé.

Enfin!

Bizarre, normalement, les tiroirs à chaussettes sont des cachettes trop évidentes, elle aurait du le trouver plus tôt. Mais elle l'a trouvé et me l'a confisqué.

Je ne vais pas lui en tenir rigueur, c'est ma mère, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Surtout si elle trouve un couteau dans mes chaussettes. Et surtout depuis qu'elle m'a retrouvé allongé avec les poignets en sang, agonisant à moitié.

Quand Père fut mis au courant, il fut assez surpris et puis déclara que j'étais une mauviette, que je ne mesurais pas assez la fierté qu'un Malfoy devait ressentir en toutes circonstances et que je n'avais pas intérêt à recommencer. Ensuite il est reparti auprès du Lord Noir qui, visiblement, comptait plus que son propre fils.

Ce matin, il faisait froid. A peine levé, j'avais l'impression de geler de l'intérieur. Je me suis habillé en grelottant.

J'ai ensuite saisit la fiole de potion antidépressive sur ma table de chevet. J'ai tout avalé d'un coup. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du, car il est conseillé de n'en consommer qu'une faible dose tous les matins. C'est ma mère qui me l'a fait prescrire. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi à son niveau.

Oui, j'ai englouti tout le contenu de l'énorme flacon et aussitôt, une euphorie artificielle s'empara de moi, comme si la chaleur de mon rêve revenait tout d'un coup. Cela dura toute la journée mais les adultes étaient si occupés à tenter de repérer Potter qu'ils m'ignoraient et c'était tant mieux. Le soir, les effets de la potion se dissipèrent. Je courus aussitôt dans ma chambre pour m'offrir un autre flacon entier. Il commençait à faire noir, alors j'ai décidé de faire un truc fou, sur un coup de tête. J'ai mis ma garde-robe sans dessus-dessous pour trouver la tenue la plus branchée et la plus insolente qu'il soit. J'ai mis un énorme imperméable par-dessus pour ne pas avoir froid et je me suis enfui du manoir par la fenêtre de ma chambre, en m'agrippant au lier pour descendre. Je me suis éloigné le plus possible de la demeure familiale pour rencontrer une route moldue. Les gens y passaient à toute allure avec leurs énormes voitures, ces espèces de monstres métalliques dont les Moldus sont si stupidement fiers.... Je jetai mon imperméable sur le côté, je me plaçai au centre de la voie, et je les regardai me foncer dessus pour s'écarter en m'apercevant, et je rigolais.

-Et les Moldus, roulez-moi dessus, je veux mourir, ha ha ha!

Cette exquise potion allait m'octroyer une mort sans douleur, dans l'extase la plus complète. Mon Père apprendrait tôt ou tard que mon petit cadavre tout ensanglanté, en tenue sexy, avait été retrouvé sous les roues d'un Moldu, et là, il aurait compris qu'il avait tout faux avec moi. J'allais le décevoir plus que jamais et ça me faisait plaisir. Il y avait des chances que mon corps soit tout mutilé sous ses vilaines roues. Quelle joie, j'allais me suicider et personne n'allait m'en empêcher...Même pas Weasley, tiens...

Weasley? Tiens, c'est vrai, qu'est-il devenu, celui-là? Tout le monde sait que Granger est avec Potter, mais Weasley...Aucune nouvelle...A part une histoire de goule un peu bizarre...

Deux lumières m'éblouirent. Une voiture venait de s'arrêter. Un homme en sortit et marcha vers moi.

-Et alors quoi, qu'est-ce qu'un petit mignon dans ton genre fais à une heure pareille en plein milieu de la chaussée, mon lapin?

Il devait avoir quarante ans environ. C'était un Moldu.

-Je vais mourir! Je lui déclarai avec le plus grand des sourires.

-Allons, un si joli garçon! Ce serait du gâchis, monte plutôt, je t'emmène faire un tour!

J'acceptai. Il m'emmena à Londres. Pendant le trajet, il me questionna sur qui j'étais et ce que je faisais. Le cerveau à moitié engourdi par la potion, je lui racontai que j'étais un sorcier, que je fréquentais une école de magie et qu'un Seigneur du Mal campait dans ma maison. Il me répondit que lui aussi ne crachait pas sur les psychotropes de temps à autres et me parla d'une certaine Mary-Rowena ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Une fois arrivés à Londres, on s'est engouffrés dans une ruelle assez sombre pour arriver devant un bar. Au-dessus de l'entrée, un néon chatoyant représentait deux symboles masculins entrecroisés. Pas de doutes sur le genre de bar dont il s'agissait. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des hommes de tous âges et un mélange d'odeurs psychotropes. Apparemment, c'était LE bar homo décadent du quartier. Et «décadent» est un euphémisme.

Je ne suis pas homophobe, loin de là, c'est même le contraire, quand je dis «décadent», c'est parce qu'il régnait dans ce bar comme une atmosphère malsaine. En tout cas, on n'y consommait pas que de l'alcool...

Je sais depuis longtemps que je préfère les hommes, car malgré toutes les jolies filles que j'ai côtoyées à Poudlard et qui étaient canons selon les autres garçons, aucune n'avait jamais attiré mon attention et Pansy Parkinson, qui se conduisait toujours comme si on était officiellement fiancés et qui ne cessait de se frotter contre moi comme une louve en chaleur, avait achevé de me dégoûter définitivement des filles.

Je me prenais au contraire à trouver mignons ou sexys des mecs comme Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, ou encore, ce petit Pouffsoufle qui était toujours à la bibliothèque quand j'y allais ...Ou même cet enfoiré de Potter.

Le type a commandé pour moi une boisson alcoolisée moldue, «une vodka orange»; comme il a nommé le breuvage. Je l'ai siroté lentement pendant qu'il se rapprochait de moi, pour me poser sa main sur la cuisse. Je me rappelle après qu'il m'a proposé d'autres verres, et qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais «me taper de la Mary-Rowena». Je n'ai pas bien compris, pourquoi m'amener ici si c'était pour finir avec une femme avec un nom bizarre?

La réponse ne s'est pas fait attendre: alors, c'est "marijuana" en réalité? Une drogue moldue?

Comme j'avais oublié mon paquet de cigarettes, j'ai tiré un coup sur le joint qu'il m'a présenté.

L'intérêt qu'il me trouvait était évident. Ce n'était pas par pitié qu'il m'avait ramassé sur la route. Mais les actions combinées de la vodka, de la drogue et de ma potion antidépressive m'ont très vite poussé à répondre à ses avances.

Il m'a emmené dans les toilettes. Ca m'a fait très mal. Si j'avais été dans un meilleur état, je n'aurais jamais accepté ça.

Après qu'il ait eu son compte, il est parti et m'a laissé là, contre un urinoir. Je me suis écroulé contre le mur et je suis resté sans bouger jusqu'à ce que les effets des psychotropes se soient un peu dissipés. Je me suis relevé et suis revenu au bar en titubant.

Et me voilà, assis au comptoir, entrain de ruminer ce que je viens de faire et qui n'en valait certainement pas la peine.

Le vent du dehors est toujours aussi froid. J'aperçois mon inconnu assis à une table au fond avec un autre jeune homme, un rouquin, avec qui il a l'air de flirter.

Alors comme ça, je ne lui ai pas suffit, ce vieux pervers veut s'enfiler un autre adoles...Un rouquin????

Weasley. Soudain, la chaleur de mon rêve me revient en une énorme bouffée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans cet endroit louche, à cette table, avec cet adulte vicieux et sans scrupules?

Il lève son verre qui contient un liquide incolore dans lequel flotte quelques feuilles de menthe,encore une boisson alcoolisée moldue, je suppose . Il le vide d'un coup. Le vieux lui attrape les mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il s'apprête à faire une nouvelle victime, j'en suis sûr. Oui, il aime ça, fricoter avec des jeunes cons nubiles et sexys comme...

Une minute! Pause!

J'ai dit que Weasley était sexy? Non, ce n'est pas possible...je....

Weasley est entrain d'embrasser fougueusement le vieux pervers, à présent. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Weasley vient d'arrêter d'embrasser pour...se mettre à quatre pattes et marcher en-dessous de...

MAIS QUE FAIT CE CON SOUS LA TABLE?

Attendez, là, ce n'est pas possible, dites-moi que je suis entrain d'halluciner!

MAIS QUE FAIT CE CON SOUS LA TABLE?

C'en est trop, je marche résolument vers eux. Le vieux lève les yeux et m'adresse un sourire narquois.

-Ah te revoilà, toi?

Je m'abaisse, je saisis Weasley par les chevilles et le tire. Le vieux crie et commence à m'insulter, furieux d'être privé des «faveurs» du rouquin. J'aide Weasley à se relever. En me reconnaissant, il me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes à thé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Je lui crie, C'est un sale vicieux qui aime profiter des jeunes comme nous qui...

-Mais Malfoy, c'est moi qui...

-Oh! P'tit con! Me crie le vieux, C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé du suicide?

-Quoi? Tu as refait une tentative? Demande Weasley, comme furieux.

- Viens! Il y a une mauvaise ambiance ici! Lui dis-je en le tirant par la main.

Il me suit sans broncher, sous les quolibets du vieux pervers .Une fois dehors, on commence à marcher et il me réitère sa question:

-Alors, tu as récidivé?

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce bar pourri? Je lui réplique en faisant celui qui n'a rien entendu.

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose! Tu as encore essayé de te suicider?

-Change pas de sujet! Ce vieux con avait l'intention de profiter de toi!

- Je suis au courant! Figure-toi que...

-Il m'a fait le même coup! Il t'a donné de la marijuana et de la vodka orange à toi aussi?

-Non, deux ou trois verres de mojito,le truc au rhum avec des feuilles de menthe, mais c'est pas lui qui...

-C'est une ordure, il profite des mineurs déboussolés et...

-C'est moi qui l'ai aguiché!

-Quoi?

- C'est pas la première fois que je fais ça...je...

- Attends là, explique-toi un peu...

- Je viens souvent dans ce bar, pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec tous les vieux pervers qui...

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce que j'ai faim et froid... Et que je ne peux plus me passer de ma dose d'éthanol...

- Hein? Attends une minute, ne me dis pas que...

-Si Malfoy, je couche avec des hommes pour pouvoir dormir au chaud, avoir trois repas par jour, et un petit peu d'alcool de temps à autres...

-Tu es un... Tu es une...

-Une pute, oui.

-Mais pourquoi?

-J'ai fugué. Je me suis disputé avec Harry et Hermione, j'en ai eu définitivement marre de ces deux-là qui ne comprennent jamais rien. Et je ne voulais plus voir ma famille non plus...Alors...J'ai essayé de survivre tout seul...Voilà le résultat....

-Non?

-Si!

J'arrive pas à le croire, Weasley, un prostitué? J'ai du mal à le croire!

Il frissonne. C'est vrai qu'on est tous les deux peu habillés alors qu'il neige. Il y a des flocons dans ses cheveux roux flamboyants un peu trop longs. J'aperçoit nos reflets dans une vitrine de magasin , la différence entre nous est saisissante: autant on a l'impression que je me fond dans ce décor froid, avec ma peau diaphane et mes cheveux presque blancs, autant Weasley a l'air de ne pas être adapté au tableau, avec ses cheveux de feu, ses yeux bleus vifs et ses taches de rousseur. L'hiver ne lui va pas. L'été en revanche, lui est parfaitement assorti, comme ce fameux jour où il m'a empêché de sauter, les rayons du soleil le rendait encore plus étincelant...Il avait l'air si chaleureux....

Ca y est, maintenant je le sais: C'est de lui que j'ai rêvé cette nuit. De lui, et de ce jour-là, de la conversation qu'on a eue, sur le toit de Poudlard, et de sa voix chaude...

-Pourquoi as-tu recommencé? Me demande-t-il, me sortant de ma réflexion.

Je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce vous faisiez avec Potter et Granger? Et pourquoi tu es parti?

-Je te l'ai dit: j'en avais marre; ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire comme si j'étais la cinquième roue du carrosse et...

-Tu leur as dit pour...

-Quoi? Pour tes «hobbys mortifères»?

- Tu leur as dit?

-Non. Ils ne savent même pas que nous avons eu cette conversation sur le toit. J'ai tout gardé pour moi.

-Et tu crois qu'ils se doutent...

-Harry et Hermione? Tu rigoles? Ils sont tellement occupés qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant pour la quantité d'alcool que j'avalais tous les jours à leur insu. Et ils sont à cent lieues de s'imaginer que je vis quasi dans la rue en pratiquant «un certain métier». Ils doivent penser que je me la coule douce chez moi et parlent de moi en disant «Quel égoïste, ce Ron, il ne peut même pas maîtriser sa jalousie!» Et toi, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as recommencé?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

Il me regarde avec détresse dans les yeux. On dirait qu'il va pleurer.

-Alors, je suis vraiment inutile pour de bon....

-Hein?

- J'aimerais bien...Servir à quelque chose...Ou à quelqu'un...Accomplir quelque chose d'utile...Que mon passage sur Terre ait changé au moins un petit peu les choses...

-Je te comprends, moi aussi, je me dis ça, parfois...Mais je me suis rendu à l'évidence que je ne servais à rien, et qu'il valait mieux pour moi de disparaître...J'ai pas le temps de vivre!

-Dire que j'ai cru stupidement que j'avais réussi...

-Quoi?

-J'ai cru que je T'avais servi à TOI... Que je t'avais aidé à te sortir de tes pensée suicidaires...Ce sourire que tu m'as adressé ce jour-là...J'ai vraiment cru...que j'avais fait quelque chose pour toi...même infime...Mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, puisque tu as récidivé! Je suis donc inutile jusqu'au bout! Je ne sers donc à rien, si ce n'est qu'à faire jouir une poignée de gros pervers mal embouchés!

Deux larmes coulent sur ses joues. Tout à coup, je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Je regrette d'ailleurs tout ce que je lui ai dit depuis qu'on se connaît. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il n'a pas mérité d'être dans l'état dans lequel je le vois en ce moment. Malgré le fait qu'il soit bien plus grand que moi, je le prends dans mes bras, et je le laisse pleurer contre moi, comme lui m'a laissé pleurer contre lui le jour de l'enterrement. Je lui dois bien ça. J'ai moins froid maintenant qu'il est collé à moi.

Il a voulu m'aider. Ou plutôt il m'a aidé. Temporairement. Je dois lui rendre la pareille.

Pour ça, je n'ai qu'une seule idée, mais c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour lui.

A force d'errer, nous sommes arrivés au bord de la Tamise, il n'y a personne en vue.

-Weasley, nous sommes tous les deux inutiles. Le monde n'a pas besoin de nous. Nous n'avons plus qu'à le quitter, ensemble.

Je lui désigne l'eau.

-Hein? Tu veux qu'on se jette dans le fleuve? Tu veux que je me suicide avec toi?

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Non!

-Quoi?

-Non, je suis désolé Malfoy, je sais que moi aussi j'ai souvent des pensées très morbides...Mais je veux quand même vivre!

-C'est pas vivre, ce que tu fais en ce moment, c'est survivre!

- Peut-être, mais c'est ce que je choisis!

Il est bête ou quoi? Je lui offre de ne pas mourir seul, et il refuse!Ah, ces Griffondors et leur stupide courage de kamikaze! Moi, je préfère m'occuper moi-même de ma propre fin plutôt que d'attendre de pourir!

-T'es vraiment con. Moi, je n'ai pas le temps de vivre. Allez viens, l'eau est glaciale, on va vite s'engourdir, et demain, des gens repêcherons nos deux corps mouillés et transis de froid en se demandant quel genre de monstres ont pu laisser des âmes si jeunes se donner la mort, ce sera notre ultime vengeance, car on aura l'air si jeunes, si innocents et si beaux que...

-Tu veux être lyrique ou quoi?

-Euh...

-Tu crois peut-être qu'on trouvera nos cadavres en train de flotter de façon charmante sur un tapis d'eau avec des fleurs autour, comme Ophélie?

-Ophélie qui?

-Un de mes «clients» était obsédé par un poète moldu appelé «Ribaude» ou un truc comme ça, et il n'arrêtait pas de me casser les oreilles avec un poème qui parlait d'une nana , Ophélie, qu'on retrouvait noyée dans un décor aquatique tout romantique et tout...C'est une vision de la mort très séduisante, mais la réalité, Malfoy, c'est que d'abord, on va devoir subir la morsure du froid, puis on va mourir asphyxiés, nos cadavres vont se gonfler d'eau tout en se vidant de leurs déjections, comme le font tous les cadavres - c'est trop lyrique, ça! - et ce que les gens repêcheront demain matin, ce sont des corps bouffis d'eau et surgelés comme des poissons dans un super marché, et on aura la même odeur! T'as envie de ça?

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me ramène la réalité physique? Il n'a pas compris que ce qui compte, c'est l'acte?

- C'est vrai, c'est pas glorieux, mais c'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est que les autres se sentent mal en nous voyant...Tantôt, j'essayais de me faire écraser par les voitures des Moldus, j'aurais pas laissé un plus joli cadavre...alors bon...

-Finir en poisson surgelé ou en steak haché....Ca me fait penser que je n'ai plus mangé depuis hier...Mes derniers clients m'ont payé en mojito...

-Bon, puisque tu veux stupidement survivre, je vais y aller tout seul...Adieu Weasley!

-Non, non, attends! Eloigne-toi tout de suite de...

Je sors ma baguette et la brandit vers lui. Il recule.

-Laisse-moi...Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'en finir, cette fois...

-Malfoy...

-Adieu Weasley. Je vais disparaître dans l'indifférence générale et c'est tant mieux. Personne ne pleurera ce sale petit merdeux que je suis, alors bon débarras...Va t'en, fait comme si tu ne savais rien de tout ça et laisse-moi partir...Je ne fais rien de mal, ça n'embêtera personne, alors fous-le camps!

Et voilà. Cette fois, je vais mourir.

-Malfoy!

Il ne pourra jamais trouver un moyen de me faire changer d'avis, ma décision est prise!

-Draco! Moi si! Moi, ça m'embêterait beaucoup que tu sois mort...

Putain, j'y crois pas! Il a réussi! Il a trouvé...

* * *

Fin du second chapitre, à la prochaine


	3. Dans les rues de Londres

Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant, merci!

* * *

**Rien que pour toi.**

Chapitre 3: Dans les rues de Londres

_POV Narrateur omniscient_

_"Draco! Moi si! Moi, ça m'embêterait beaucoup que tu sois mort..."_

Draco fit volte-face. En plus de l'avoir désigné par son prénom, Ron venait de lui affirmer que l'idée de voir disparaître un mec qu'il avait toujours détesté le dérangeait. Et il y a de quoi être déstabilisé, quand votre ennemi se révèle être la seule personne à avoir envie de votre présence sur Terre.

-Quoi? Dit-il, incrédule.

-Je suis sincère! Dit Ron, Bien sûr, on s'est toujours haïs...De façon un peu absurde, d'ailleurs, mais j'ai pas envie que tu meurs... Si je ne suis pas encore une épave, je le deviendrai certainement, après ton départ...

-Rassures-toi, tu ne tarderas pas à me rejoindre, vu comme tu es parti, tu dépéris à vue d'œil...En fait, on va tous les deux très bientôt mourir...Sauf que moi, ça va aller très vite, alors que toi...

-...Je vais passer par la case «mort-vivant» avant de mourir de faim et de froid dans la neige, abandonné de tous...C'est une possibilité, ça, se laisser mourir....Mais il y en a une autre...

-Laquelle?

- Se battre! Survivre! Surmonter tout ça et...

- C'est sans espoir! Tu es trop Griffondor dans ta tête!

-Je SUIS un Griffondor! Et si tu considères que ne jamais abandonner fait partie de ce que les Serpentards appellent «le stupide courage griffondorien», alors je plaide coupable...Mais j'aurais jamais la force de me battre...Si tu n'es pas là...

Si Draco était déjà déconcerté, cette réponse n'arrangea rien à son étonnement. Ron était entrain de lui avouer des choses, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues venant de lui. Et ces choses en impliquaient d'autres, encore plus déroutantes.

- Mais alors...tu...tu veux de moi? Je compte pour toi?

Ron avala sa salive. Lui-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'avouer. « Avoir envie de Malfoy sur Terre?»

-Oui...Finit-il par murmurer, J'aurais jamais pensé ça il y a quelques mois, mais maintenant...Je me rends compte que...Que tu es spécial pour moi...

-Spécial?

-Ouais...Tu es le seul qui ait toujours été honnête avec moi...Tu me voulais du mal, mais tu ne le cachais pas...Alors que ceux que je nomme «amis» ont parfois manigancé des coups tordus de le seul but de me faire payer des erreurs que j'ai commises par maladresse ou ignorance, tout en prétendant que c'était pour mon bien...Et là...Tu as voulu me protéger d'un pervers...Et puis tu voulais qu'on meurt ensemble...Je ne peux pas ignorer ça! Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi?

C'était comme si la glace qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux se brisait. Oubliant complètement toutes les années de haine injustifiée qu'ils avaient connues, ils ne pensaient plus qu'à ce qui avait lieu à ce moment-même: un dépressif suicidaire et un prostitué alcoolique qui se sentaient seuls au monde se confiaient l'un à l'autre et cherchaient comment remédier à leurs situations (y compris en envisageant les pires alternatives). L'idée qu'ils avaient un jour été ennemis ne semblait plus avoir la moindre importance, contrairement au fait qu'ils avaient plus ou moins cherché à s'aider l'un l'autre.

-Parce que...Draco hésita, ne sachant s'il voulait dire ce qu'il avait à dire, Parce que...Toi ,tu as commencé à te montrer...intéressé par mes problèmes...Ce jour d'été, sur le toit...J'ai senti que j'avais de la valeur à tes yeux... Ce que tu me confirmes aujourd'hui...Je veux te rendre la pareille...

-Quoi? C'est juste pour payer une espèce de dette que tu aurais envers moi?

-C'est pas que pour ça! C'est aussi parce que...

Les derniers mots semblaient vouloir rester coincés dans sa gorge.

-...Parce que je t'aime bien!

Un des mots de ce fragment de phrase est facultatif, mais Draco n'en avais pas encore pris conscience.

Ron le considéra, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, Draco.

Même remarque que la précédente, changez juste les prénoms.

-Alors, tu veux qu'on se serre les coudes?

-Oui, si tu veux bien...

-J'accepte!

L'aurore n'était plus très loin. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit dehors. Draco songea qu'on devait se demander où il était passé. Il décida d'inventer une histoire de fugue où il aurait finalement changé d'avis. Son père le traiterait encore une fois de lâche qui fuyait ses problèmes et en resterait là. Ron avait raison, c'était agréable de savoir qu'on pouvait s'appuyer sur quelqu'un dans l'adversité.

Ils empruntèrent les rues de Londres pour arriver à un petit restaurant où ils prirent un petit déjeuner ensembles. Ron, dont le dernier repas remontait à l'avant-veille, dévora comme quatre. Ce fut Draco qui paya et Ron eut la sensation désagréable de profiter de lui. Comme c'était lui qui avait proposé cette «union», il voulait s'assurer que Draco ne s'imagine pas qu'il comptait surtout sur une aide financière, mais celui-ci le rassura en lui disant qu'il ne pensait rien de ce genre.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à se promener dans les rues de Londres, à dialoguer sur divers sujets, allant de la météo aux dernières victimes de la guerre, en passant bien sûr par leurs «problèmes». Ils se découvrirent un fameux point commun: une rancune envers l'univers tout entier!

Ils savaient qu'ils devraient se quitter pour retourner à leurs places respectives: Draco devait rentrer au manoir, rassurer sa mère, et jeter tout son arsenal du petit suicidaire dépressif dans les toilettes. Ron devait se débarrasser de tout ce qui pouvait contenir un liquide enivrant, retrouver Harry et Hermione, les aider dans leur lutte, et surtout, les supporter! Néanmoins, ils décidèrent de marquer le coup, de faire un «pacte», quelque chose de symbolique en mémoire de ce jour...

Ils rencontrèrent la vitrine d'un tatoueur perceur. Après avoir contemplé les photos de nombrils troués sur l'étalage, Draco demanda à Ron ce qu'il pensait des actes de rébellion adolescente. Celui-ci répondit par un sourire malicieux et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le magasin.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de fric sur toi?

-Ben voyons, un Malfoy ne sort jamais les poches vides, même pour dépenser en milieu moldu!

-Même quand on part se suicider?

-Même quand on part se suicider!

- C'est pour quoi? demanda le tatoueur en émergeant de l'arrière-boutique.

Ron et Draco se regardèrent, amusés.

- Je veux que ma peau ressemble à une œuvre d'art! dit Draco.

-Et moi, je veux avoir des trous dans la tête qui brilleraient d'une lueur argentée! dit Ron.

- Plus précisément, j'aimerais avoir un dragon tatoué sur le dos et les épaules, parce que mon prénom signifie «dragon» en latin...

-Et moi je veux deux anneaux sur chaque oreille, deux piercings à l'arcade droite et...Ah oui, j'en veux un aussi sous la lèvre inférieure, juste là...

Le type les regarda, l'air de trouver leur enthousiasme inquiétant, mais quand Draco sortit un joli petit tas de biffetons, il se frotta les mains et appela son collègue.

A la sortie, c'était l'extase.

Des piercings, des tatouages, rien que de simples parures physiques? Pas quand ils prennent de la signification. Pas quand ils sont la marque d'une révolution secrète. Pas quand deux garçons qui veulent se venger du destin les utilisent en réponse à l'adversité. Pas quand un geste de rébellion adolescente reste la dernière protestation contre un monde adulte qui brise les rêves des jeunes et les foutent dans une putain de guerre.

Cela voulait tout simplement dire: «Fuck tout le monde!»

- C'est la chose la plus délirante que je n'aie jamais faite! S'exclama Draco.

- Hé hé...Ma mère va détester ça...Déjà qu'elle ne supportait pas le crochet de serpent dans l'oreille de Bill...Et Hermione va tomber à la renverse quand elle va me voir....Ca sera sûrement drôle!

-Moi, personne ne le saura tant que je ne me déshabillerai pas...Mais de toute façon, Tu-Sais-Qui m'en a fait un de tatouage...

- Sur l'avant-bras gauche?

-Oui...

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix lors de cette dernière réplique.

L'inimitié et l'amitié sont des phénomènes nébuleux: ils échappent à tout contrôle, impossible de voir l'un arriver alors que l'autre nous quitte peu à peu. Bien entendu, il est des amitiés solides, qui résistent à tout, et des inimitiés qui existeront jusqu'à la mort; mais il y a aussi des amitiés portant fortes, qui finissent, hélas, par se briser. Plus heureusement, le phénomène inverse existe aussi: d'anciens ennemis peuvent se redécouvrir sous un meilleur jour...Ou sous un moins bon, au contraire, et après avoir dangereusement flirté avec la mort, se réconcilier pour s'entre-aider et affronter les tourmentes de la vie.

Midi sonna. Ils se quittèrent en se jurant de ne rien dire de cette aventure à personne. Enfin, pas avant que la guerre ne soit finie. Mais jusqu'à cette potentielle échéance, il fallait garder le secret.

Draco rentra au manoir, regagna sa chambre de la même manière dont il s'en était enfui, en escaladant le lier qui menait à sa fenêtre. Il se changea immédiatement pour revêtir un peignoir confortable qui cachait les pansements qui recouvraient son nouveau tatouage. En l'apercevant, Lucius démontra une fois de plus sa royale indifférence en lui demandant «ce qui lui avait pris de faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à midi» et s'en retourna s'occuper d'une nouvelle captive, une jeune fille de Serdaigle dont le père avait osé dire des choses qui ne plaisaient pas à Voldemort. Narcissa se montra plus chaleureuse et serra dans ses bras ce fils qu'elle aimait plus que ce qu'elle montrait habituellement. Elle était la seule à avoir remarqué son absence. Il en déduit tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans toute la maisonnée à se soucier de lui. Ce n'était guère réjouissant. Il vit ensuite l'aspect positif: sa mère l'aimait, il n'était pas seul puisqu'elle était là, peut-être qu'après cette fugue, elle se montrerait plus attentive, et essaierait de sensibiliser Lucius à l'être aussi.

Mais Draco savait déjà qu'il n'était plus seul: Ron était là. Et même maintenant qu'ils allaient être séparés par la distance géographique, il sentait comme une flamme en lui qui achevait de faire fondre la couche de glace qui semblait s'être cristallisée autour de son cœur depuis des millénaires.

Une fois Ron hors de son champ de vision, Draco ne désira plus qu'une chose: le retrouver un jour.

Ou plus.

Néanmoins, cette possibilité, celle de revoir le rouquin , remplaça la potion antidépressive, elle lui procurait autant de chaleur, voir même plus, et contrairement au breuvage, n'avait rien d'artificiel.

Etre dans le camps de Voldemort n'avait rien de très réjouissant, que tous les petits Serpentards rêvant de devenir Mangemort comme Papa, Maman , Grand Frère et Grande soeur se le tiennent pour dit. Draco n'avait été rien de plus qu'un jouet entre les mains du Lord Noir qui, en plus de lui demander de tuer Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir à se salir les mains, l'avait utilisé pour infliger une torture mentale à ses parents. On ne peut pas plaire à Voldemort, on peut juste "ne pas lui déplaire de trop".

Draco repensa à toutes les altercations qu'il avait eues avec le trio, Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe et le "troisième". Une haine motivée par la jalousie du premier, le racisme envers la seconde et le mépris du troisième, qui méritait plus que ce titre, d'ailleurs! Bref, de la haine stupide!Il fallait qu'un jour il mette fin à cette situation absurde, il fallait qu'il avoue qu'Hermione n'était pas inférieure à cause de ses origines et qu'il se réconcilie avec eux...Mais en aurait-il le courage? Même si Ron n'était visiblement pas toujours à l'aise dans sa relation avec ses deux amis, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait à choisir entre eux et...

Pourquoi Draco se prenait-il à penser qu'il avait envie d'entrer dans la vie de Ron?

Ron ,lui, transplana jusqu'au Cottage aux Coquillages, là où habitaient Bill et sa «délicieuse» jeune épouse Fleur Delacour. Il lui narra tout ce qu'il avait traversé: le sentiment d'abandon, la fuite, la rue, la prostitution, l'alcoolisme. D'abord horrifié, Bill fut rassuré d'entendre son jeune frère promettre solennellement de mettre fin à cette situation.

Ron lui raconta que «quelque chose» d'inespéré lui avait donné la force de relever la tête, mais il prit soin d'occulter le rôle d'un certain blond.

Le soir de son arrivée chez son aîné, il jeta religieusement sa flasque de whisky, et bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller voler en douce une bouteille ou deux dans le minibar de son frère, il se retenait en se répétant sans cesse «Draco compte sur moi pour arrêter ! Je lui ai promis que j'allais en finir avec ça et le décevoir est la dernière chose dont j'aurai envie! Ce pacte fait avec un mec que pourtant je déteste a quelque chose de sacré...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dois résister à la tentation d'aller siffler la Bièreaubeurre de Bill pendant la nuit , je dois résister, et je le rendrai fier, lui... Je veux lui faire plaisir parce que...Parce que quoi au juste? Est-ce que je le déteste vraiment? Non, je ne crois pas que je le déteste encore...Je l'aime bien, et il m'aime bien...Et quoi, c'est tout? Je ne crois pas...Que vont penser Harry et Hermione après la guerre, au moment où je leur avouerai que je me suis lié à Malfoy? Vais-je perdre leur amitié? J'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire un choix, en tout cas...»

Ron fit promettre à Bill de ne pas raconter à Harry et Hermione, si davantage il les revoyait, qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines si misérablement, devant vendre son corps pour survivre, il allait leur raconter qu'il avait passé tout ce temps chez Bill , et demanda à celui-ci de confirmer cette version jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Ensuite, se déroula l'épisode du Déluminateur, de la biche argentée et d'Hermione toujours aussi «conciliante et prête à pardonner» que d'habitude. Ron songea un moment que s'il lui révélait qu'il avait gagné sa vie grâce à son cul, elle arrêterait peut-être ses reproches, mais il préférait révéler cela quand la guerre serait passée. Si elle passait un jour.

Ils se revirent brièvement lorsque le trio fut attrapé et mené au manoir Malfoy. Draco fit semblant de ne pas les reconnaître, mais essaya d'adresser un discret sourire à Ron, sourire qui lui fut rendu. Cet échange passa inaperçu, mais Ron se fit la réflexion qu'il aimait voir Draco sourire. Celui-ci fut forcé de rester dans sa chambre pendant que Harry et Ron furent enfermés dans un cachot, et que les hurlements d'Hermione, torturée par sa chère tante Bellatrix, retentissaient dans toute la demeure.

Le trio parvint à s'en sortir et à s'échapper avec les otages et Queuedver perdit la vie. Draco regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, se demandant désespérément ce qu'il se passait alors que lui restait cloîtré, mais il n'y avait rien à l'horizon. Ron avait peut-être été tué et il n'en aurait rien su. Cette pensée suffit à lui donner l'impression que la couche de glace revenait envelopper son cœur dans sa gaine froide et triste.

Il se passa une dizaine de jours avant qu'il ne revoie Ron, dans une librairie moldue, devant le rayonnage des cigarettes.

La glace fondit aussitôt.

-Weasley?

* * *

Je sais, je refais le coup de "Je coupe juste au moment où on sent qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'intéressant", mais jure que ce découpage me paraît logique, surtout que le chapitre suivant est celui où le rating monte...J'en ai trop dit!


	4. Vertige

Et voici le chapitre qui commence dans une librairie moldue et qui termine...ailleurs! Le chapitre où le rating monte, donc. Il y en a toujours un, de chapitre comme ça, dans ce genre de fanfic, je crois. J'ai aussi remarqué que la perspective de leurs ébats ont donné l'envie de me tuer si je ne mettais pas la suite, je me suis donc dépêchée de l'écrire...Pas taper, pitié! Mais c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de choses, soyez indulgents!

**

* * *

**

**Rien que pour toi.**

Chapitre 4: Vertige

_POV Narrateur Omniscient _

-Weasley? Toi ici?

Ron tourna la tête. Ils se regardèrent et une étrange sensation s'empara d'eux, un peu comme un vertige. Cela créait une drôle d'émotion de se revoir comme ça, en bonne santé, l'air heureux, comme si la guerre était déjà gagnée, comme si rien de _tout ça_ n'avait eu lieu!

-Eh, salut toi! Comment ça va? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas suicidé ? Dit-il.

......

-Humh...Je viens de poser une question stupide, là?

-Oui, j'en ai peur! Dit Draco sans le moindre sarcasme.

-Heu...Excuse-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir et du coup, je dis des conneries...

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il en entendait les coups. Les deux garçons se regardaient en silence, en cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation pour mettre fin à ce blanc gênant.

-Je suis venu m'acheter des cigarettes! dit Draco abruptement. Et toi?

- Euh...le journal! Et du chewing-gum, tant que j'y suis...

-Le journal? Mais nous sommes dans une librairie moldue?

-Hermione pense qu'il vaut mieux s'informer de ce que les Moldus racontent...Au cas où quelque chose aurait échappé à nos journaux à nous...

-C'est une bonne idée, je suppose...Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit quand tu es revenu?

-Oh, que j'étais un crétin, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle me dit d'habitude, alors bon...Et toi, ça s'est bien passé?

-Ouais...J'en ai fini de mes «hobbys mortifères» comme tu dis...Et toi, t'as arrêté de picoler, j'espère?

-Ouais, ouais... On devrait payer nos achats, tu ne crois pas?

-Euh, effectivement.

Une fois sortis de la librairie, ils continuèrent leur brin de causette.

- Je suis content de te revoir et de constater que tu vas bien! S'exclama Ron.

-Ah bon? Tu t'en fait autant pour moi?

-Oui, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, je te l'ai dit!

-C'est pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter, tu es quand même officiellement sur la liste noire de Tu-Sais-Qui!

-Oui, mais toi, tu vis au même endroit que lui et il serait capable de te tuer si tu le regardais de travers...

-T'en fais pas, je suis prudent.

- J'aurais du mal à ne pas m'en faire...

- Ah bon? Mais euh...Pourquoi tu es si attentif avec moi?

Il rougissait en posant cette question, et les deux touches de pourpre de ses joues constituaient un contraste étrange avec sa pâleur naturelle. Ron, lui, n'osait parler. La réponse était évidente depuis un moment pour lui, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'exprimer.

Le printemps commençait, le paysage se réchauffait, les dernières neiges disparaissaient et une odeur d'herbe fraîche embaumait l'air. La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve trop beau pour durer...

-Curieusement, je tiens énormément à toi, et d'ailleurs, c'est tellement bizarre que ça me donne le vertige...

Il était clair que "Je tiens énormément à toi" ne valait même pas le quart de la moitié de ce que Ron aurait voulu dire ( mais c'était plus facile à sortir.)

Ce qui se passa la seconde suivante lui donna encore plus le vertige: Draco, mu par un instinct inidentifiable, s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un quart de seconde après, le blond prit conscience de ce qu'il était entrain de faire et stoppa net son ébauche de baiser pour s'éloigner de celui qu'il aimait -oui, il pouvait oser le mot, à présent- avec cette fois, le visage tellement rouge que Ron ne s'imaginait même pas qu'un Malfoy puisse avoir une telle tête!

Draco plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et murmura «Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé» avant de transplaner sans demander son reste. Ron, éberlué, resta un moment immobile, juste effleurant ses lèvres de ses doigts, comme pour essayer de récupérer le baiser de Draco. Puis il réfléchit: «Wow! Il a vraiment fait ça? Mais pourquoi il n'a pas continué? J'ai aimé ça! Et j'en rêvais d'ailleurs...C'est un rêve, hein? Un rêve trop beau pour durer! Et pourquoi il s'est enfui? Il faut que je le retrouve...C'était...C'était merveilleux! Mais je veux plus, beaucoup plus!Où peut-il bien avoir filé? Voyons, Ronnie, réfléchis! Chez lui, peut-être? Je vois pas dans quel autre endroit il aurait pu aller! Ouais, c'est là qu'il doit être...Il faut que j'y aille!»

Si c'était vraiment un rêve trop beau pour durer, il fallait l'allonger au maximum. Ron transplana dans le jardin du manoir Malfoy, certain que Draco ne pouvait être autre part. Personne en vue, il se rapprocha de la façade de la demeure et leva les yeux vers les nombreuses fenêtres. Et il y en avait, des fenêtres! Comment deviner quelle était celle de la chambre de Draco? Comment retrouver son ami (ou visiblement plus qu'ami) dans cet immense manoir sans rencontrer de psychopathe aux yeux rouges au détour d'un couloir?

Ron jeta un œil au lier qui recouvrait la façade. C'était dangereux et risqué. Mais Draco comptait plus que ça. Il empoigna le lier et commença à escalader jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus basse. Il regarda à travers la vitre et vit un Mangemort, de dos. Il s'écarta aussitôt de la fenêtre pour grimper jusqu'à la suivante. «Une salle de bain avec des toilettes, le volet n'a pas été fermé...Merde, il y a quelqu'un! Ouf, il m'a pas vu, trop occupé à lire une bande dessinée aux chiottes...Une bande dessinée qui s'appelle _Simone, la sorcière cochonne_...Hum...Fenêtre suivante!»

Ron continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la chambre de Draco. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, le visage dans les mains. Ron cogna contre la vitre et la fenêtre étant toujours cassée, elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Draco releva la tête, horrifié de découvrir que Ron l'avait suivi, mais celui-ci entra dans la chambre, referma la fenêtre derrière lui et marcha résolument vers le blond. Pas une seule minute durant son ascension dans le lier il n'avait eu le vertige, car il avait été trop concentré sur son objectif. Mais là, maintenant que Draco était à nouveau devant lui, l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre sans fond le prit violement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? Demanda-t-il. Et surtout....Pourquoi tu as arrêté?

Draco ne répondit rien, pétrifié par la situation.

-Hein? Pourquoi tu as arrêté? J'embrasse mal, c'est ça? Ca t'a déplu? Parce que si c'est ça, t'es gonflé! Comment tu peux juger en une fraction de seconde? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre à ton baiser!

-J'ai arrêté parce que...Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais peut-être entrain de faire une grosse bêtise...Que peut-être que tu ne partages pas ce que je ressens pour toi...Alors j'y ai mis fin!

- Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?

-C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu me poses une question idiote! Je t'aime, espèce d'andouille!

Ron songea qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé se faire traiter d'andouille, il émit un radieux sourire, s'approcha de Draco, lui prit le visage dans les mains et lui dit:

-Bien sûr que je partage tes sentiments, andouille toi-même! Mais j'en veux plus que tout à l'heure!

Avant que Draco ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Ron l'embrassait avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Ils ressentirent tous les deux un profond vertige alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient, que leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Ils étaient tellement serrés qu'ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre contre leur propre poitrine.

-Mange-moi! Murmura Ron en reprenant son souffle, Dévore-moi tout entier!

-Au fait, tu sais, j'ai fermé ma chambre à clef!

- Je te vois venir!

- Tes amis ne vont pas se demander où tu es?

-Je leur raconterai que j'ai été retardé à la librairie à cause d'un hold-up...Enfin, j'inventerai un truc...Mais ...Dévore-moi, je te dis!

Ils reprirent leurs effusions et cette fois, les mains trouvèrent leur chemin sous le tissu pour offrir mille et une caresses exquises, pendant que certaines choses durcissaient. Ce même tissu se révéla bien vite superflu. Leurs manteaux tombèrent à leurs pieds.

-Dis donc, quand on s'est quittés, ton tatouage était caché sous tes pansements et je n'ai donc pas vu le résultat...

-Tu veux voir?

Draco ôta sa chemise aussitôt.

-Waouh!!! C'est super!

-Mais je ne me suis pas encore retourné, comment peux-tu voir un tatouage qui est dans mon dos?

- L'autre côté me plait déjà assez bien!

Draco pivota sur lui-même, exhibant le dragon chinois vert et noir qui recouvrait tout son dos. Après un sifflement d'approbation pour le travail de l'artiste, Ron s'approcha encore et l'embrassa dans la nuque avant de faire passer sa langue tout au long du motif tatoué pour arriver au creux des reins. Il fit alors passer ses mains sur le ventre qu'il commença à caresser avant de se diriger plus bas. Draco décida alors que lui aussi avait le droit de se rincer l'œil, se retourna brusquement et arracha violement le tee-shirt du roux qui était à présent entrain de lui palper les fesses, ce à quoi il répondit en lui caressant le torse et en lui embrassant délicatement les tétons.

La sensation de vertige devenait sacrément puissante, le reste de leurs vêtements disparut dans un jeu de mains subtil.

-Tu as l'air un peu intimidé...Dit Draco.

-Ben quoi, je veux que tu aimes ça, donc j'ai peur de rater mon coup!

-Tu as de l'expérience, pourtant!

-Ce que j'ai appris lors de mon ancien "boulot" ne me sert à rien ici...Crois-moi, je t'aime, et ça, ça change tout! Je veux te donner le meilleur de moi-même, car tu le mérites!

Une fois entièrement dévêtus, Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et Ron se jeta au-dessus de lui avec la souplesse d'un félin. Il lui adressa un regard de prédateur, de lion affamé.

- Tu perds ta timidité à ce que je vois...Je crois que c'est toi qui va me dévorer tout cru, en fin de compte ! Rigola Draco.

Ron l'embrassa aussi fougueusement que s'il avait réellement l'intention de le manger, puis poursuivit ses baisers sur le menton, la pomme d'Adam, le torse, le nombril pour en arriver à son sexe qu'il engloutit d'un coup.

«Oh, Père! Toi qui m'a appris, depuis ma petite enfance, à mépriser les Griffondors en général et les Weasley en particulier, tu sais ce que je suis entrain de faire, là? Hein, tu le sais? Tu le sais? Tu le sais? Nooon! Tu le sais pas! Et si tu le savais, si tu nous surprenais, tu en resterais sur le cul! Ha ha ha! C'est un Weasley, il me suce, et c'est l'extase, et je lui tiens la tête et j'emmêle mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux roux qui ressemblent à une crinière, et je l'aime de toute mon âme, et c'est un vertige immensurable!»

Draco laissa échapper un dernier soupir de plaisir alors qu'il venait. Une fois cela accompli, Ron se redressa et vint se coucher auprès de lui dans la soie verte de ses draps de lit, quelque chose de blanc suintait au coin de sa bouche.

-Je veux goûter, tiens!

- Hum...Je te préviens, ça ressemble à un mélange de blanc d'œuf et d'eau de mer...

Ca n'empêcha pas Draco de l'embrasser quand même.

-Ah ouais...T'as raison...

-C'est pour ça qu'il existe des préservatifs parfumés je suppose...Moi, j'aime bien le chocolat!

-J'en prend note...C'est pas aphrodisiaque le chocolat, non?

-Ouais, je crois.

Draco se redressa et ouvrit sa table de chevet pour y prendre une petite boîte en carton.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...Commença Ron...Des pralines!!!

-Tu aimes ça, le chocolat, hein?

-Ouiii! Répondit-il avec un regard brillant de gourmandise.

- Je crois que celui-ci est...Fourré à la crème!

Draco plaça la praline entre ses dents et Ron se jeta sur lui pour venir la chercher. Ils échangèrent un baiser sucré, dans l'onctuosité de la crème et la sensualité du chocolat.

- Et maintenant, c'est toi qui va jouir en moi! Dit Draco.

- Je ne me ferai pas prier!

Ils se relevèrent et Ron se plaça derrière son amant.

-J'espère que je ne vais pas te faire mal, ça m'embêterais beaucoup!

-Quand j'ai pris connaissance des dimensions de ton engin, j'ai compris que ça ferait très mal...Mais si ça vient de toi, j'adorerais me faire déchirer!

-T'es maso?

-J'en sais rien...Je sais juste que j'ai envie de ça, cherche pas à comprendre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de mes neurones! Vas-y, je t'en prie!

-Putain, je te veux encore plus!

Il s'exécuta. Draco ressentit d'abord la douleur prévue, mais sentit rapidement le plaisir la remplacer. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou à chaque fois que ce mouvement était possible.

«Oh, fuck! (c'est le cas de le dire!) Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai eu envie de le baiser celui-là...Mais au sens figuré! Je le haïssais de toutes mes forces et maintenant je l'aime de toutes mes forces! Et je le baise au sens propre! Je vais inonder ses entrailles de foutre! Il va finir comme sa praline : fourré à la crème ... Putain, je suis pervers ou quoi? Aaah, c'est trop bon! Il va voir comme je vais l'honorer, ce petit serpent langoureux, ce dragon insolent! Dieu que c'est bon et Dieu que je l'aime!!!»

Heureusement que le manoir Malfoy avait été conçu pour que chaque pièce dispose d'une isolation sonore, ou sinon Lucius, Voldemort et le reste de la joyeuse bande aurait été au courant que Ron Weasley hurlait aussi fort qu'un lynx en rut quand il avait un orgasme.

Complètement en sueur, les deux amants se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre en se câlinant.

-Weasley, franchement dis-moi...

-Eh Draco, tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, on est assez "intimes" pour ça, je crois!

-Oui, Ron...

-Aah, j'adore quand ton timbre de voix est employé pour dire «Ron»!

-Ouais...Mes cordes vocales sont faites pour prononcer ton prénom!

-Dis-le encore!

- Ron, franchement dis-moi, je suis entrain de rêver, hein? Je vais me réveiller et constater amèrement que tu me détestes comme avant, que c'était un rêve trop beau pour durer?

-C'est moi qui ai peur de découvrir que je rêve! Mais les sensations qu'on vient d'avoir devraient suffire à prouver que tout ceci est bien réel!

-Alors je suis ton amant?

-Tu es encore plus que ça: tu es mon petit ami, mon mec, mon homme, mon amoureux! Oh, serre-moi dans tes bras!

Il colla sa tête sur le torse de Draco qui lui caressa les cheveux.

-C'est moi, ou tu ronronnes? Petit félin, va!

-Hé hé !

- Aaaah...comment se fait-il qu'on se soit détestés pendant tout ce temps?

- Parce que nos familles se détestent, j'imagine...

-Alors, c'est pour une raison vraiment stupide!

-Tu te rappelles, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, dans le train...

-Ah ouais...; je m'étais moqué de tes vêtements...

-Et moi je m'étais moqué de ton nom...Maintenant je repense à tous les sales moments où on s'est humiliés...Quand j'ai vomi des limaces, quand Maugrey t'a changé en fouine, quand tu as inventé cette chanson pour me déstabiliser au Quidditch...

- Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé?

- Que c'étaient des paroles vraiment pas recherchées, que tu avais autant de rhétorique qu'un gosse de 4 ans, mais que tu as quand même réussi ton coup!

- Ha ha, t'as raison, c'était pas terrible, et pas sympa...Et puis, t'imagine pas, quand je faisais répéter les Serpentards, la voix stridente de Pansy était vraiment un supplice pour les oreilles! Mais, maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle version, c'est «Weasley est MON roi»!

- Et toi, tu es ma reine?

-Euh...

-Je rigole! Tu es mon roi aussi!

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Merde! S'écria Ron en se relevant brusquement, Il est quelle heure? Harry et Hermione doivent se demander où je...

- Oh, non, c'est déjà le moment où tu t'en vas?

-Désolé, Répondit le roux en se rhabillant rapidement, mais ça va paraître suspect si je tarde trop...

-Je comprends...On se reverra?

-Mais bien sûr! J'ai même pas envie de partir!

-Mais si tu te fais tuer...

-Draco, je te promets qu'on va la gagner, cette enfoirée de guerre! Aies confiance, on progresse beaucoup en ce moment, avec Harry et Hermione, et on l'aura, le Tu-Sais-Qui!

- Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir peur...

-T'inquiètes...Je suis là...Je suis là! Et je serai là encore longtemps! Rien que pour toi!

Ron était à présent complètement habillé.

-Tu ferais mieux te remettre tes vêtements, toi aussi... Allez, Draco...Au revoir...Mais pas adieu, je te le promets!

Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, en caressant sa peau toujours nue et en l'embrassant encore une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ron transplana aussitôt et Draco se retrouva seul. Il entendit alors des pas dans le couloir. Il enfila rapidement un peignoir, alla déverrouiller la porte, attrapa un livre et sauta sur son lit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa.

-Tu es encore au lit? Je croyais que tu étais allé t'acheter des cigarettes?

-Euh...Oui, mais je crois que j'ai pris un coup de froid sur le chemin...Alors je préfère rester ici au calme...

Il fit semblant de tousser .Elle s'approcha de lui de façon bienfaisante, elle remarqua que les cheveux de son fils, habituellement bien coiffés, étaient aussi en bataille que s'il venait de faire...du sport, elle remarqua que le peignoir était entrouvert au niveau de son torse et que celui-ci était nu -ce qui est assez étrange ,quand on est malade,on se couvre un peu plus!- elle remarqua que de la sueur dégoulinait un peu partout sur son corps, elle remarqua que le livre qu'il tenait était à l'envers, et elle remarqua le long cheveu roux qui traînait sur l'oreiller... Mais elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de serrer son fils chaleureusement dans se bras.

-Tu veux que je t'apporte une potion contre les maux de gorge, mon chéri?

Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça.

-Maman, je t'aime, Dit-il.

Ca avait peut-être l'air d'un rêve trop beau pour durer, mais ce n'était pas un rêve, et ça allait continuer...

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la guerre ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

Ce qui fut un jour le cas, le même jour où tout le monde allait aprendre que Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy étaient loin de se détester...Mais quelles furent les réactions de leur entourage?

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de celles qui porteraient le prénom de "Simone"...Franchement, je n'ai rien contre, c'était pour la rime avec "cochonne"...J'aurais peut-être du mettre "Hermione"? Non? Si? Non, Hermione a peut-être un caractère de cochon, mais ce n'est pas une cochonne...Alors quoi, _"Lavander Brown, la sorcière cochonne"?_


	5. Regrets

Merci pour vos reviews, j'avais peur pour mon premier lemon, mais apparement tout va bien, merci!

J'ai une déclaration à faire; c'est le dernier chapitre! Enfin, il y aura encore un épilogue, mais normalement, ça s'arrête là. (Si d'avantage il me prendrait l'envie de continuer cette histoire par après, ce serait une séquelle)

Je commencerai par un bref POV, mais cette fois, ce sera celui de Harry ,puis je reprendrai le narrateur omniscient. Cela se déroule pendant la bataille finale du Tome 7, je passe énormément de choses à propos de Potter, Voldemort, les Horcruxes et tout le saint-frusquin, mais bon, je vais pas non plus recopier le texte de Madame Rowling, je m'occupe de ce qui nous intéresse!

**

* * *

**

**Rien que pour toi.**

Chapitre 5: Regrets

_Pendant la bataille finale .POV Harry_

J'ai comme l'impression d'être passé à côté d'un million de choses, un peu comme si une histoire s'était écrite à mon insu.

Je n'ai jamais vu de relation plus tordue que celle qu'il y a entre Ron et Hermione, ils passent leur temps à se disputer, puis ils sont complices, puis ils se haïssent, puis ils flirtent, et de temps en temps, il se passe quelque chose qui fait qu'ils vont cesser de se parler pendant plusieurs mois. Et quand je m'imagine qu'ils vont enfin en finir et se stabiliser, un nouvel élément arrive toujours pour perturber le tout.

Là, ils sont encore entrain de se disputer.

-Quoi? Comment ça? Mais pourquoi?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione, mes tous les sentiments amoureux que j'éprouvais pour toi ont totalement disparu...Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie, mais...

-Ron, comment as-tu pu?

Je crois qu'elle s'apprête à pleurer comme une madeleine.

-Mais je le fais pas exprès! C'est pas moi qui décide de qui je suis amoureux...

-Ca devait être de moi!

Pff...Hermy...Pourquoi tu t'imaginais que Ron était acquis d'avance? Moi, ça m'aurait foutu les boules que Ginny pense ça de moi...

-Tu m'as repoussé, Hermione, soi-disant parce que j'étais un crétin immature et macho, tu as décidé aujourd'hui que ce n'était plus le cas, que j'étais enfin digne de toi...J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu as trop attendu et que maintenant c'est trop tard...

-Comment ça, trop tard?

- Eh bien...Disons, qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre...

Les yeux d'Hermione semblent virer au noir. Elle entrouvre les lèvres et regarde Ron comme s'il était un inferius.

Ah oui, il faut que je précise: nous sommes en pleine bataille avec des Mangemorts, je suis sur le point de trouver tous les Horcruxes, et comme Ron s'était inquiété du sort des Elfes, Hermione lui a sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Mais il l'a repoussée.

-Comment...Qui?

-Quelqu'un qui a voulu de moi quand j'étais le plus misérable possible...Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que je m'améliore pour mériter son amour.

Hermione semble sur le point de s'effondrer en sanglots. Tiens, ça fait près d'un an que Ron lui a fait une déclaration d'amour qu'elle a refusée. Aujourd'hui, la situation est complètement inversée, à un détail près: Ron n'est vraiment plus amoureux d'elle! Il ne ment pas!

Je le sais. Je l'ai remarqué. Ron nous cache des choses, je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais je sais qu'il y a une tierce personne qui en fait partie. Pendant sa fugue, il ne s'est pas seulement fait des trous dans le visage pour s'y incruster du métal (je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, d'ailleurs, mais passons...), il est aussi tombé amoureux d'une autre fille, j'en suis certain, car il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui quand il est revenu, il n'avait plus peur d'affronter Hermione et de lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Il était plus serein et plus confiant en notre réussite.

Je ne sais pas si Hermione partageait mes soupçons, apparemment non, vu sa surprise, mais moi, j'ai bien senti ça.

Reste à savoir qui est cette mystérieuse inconnue. J'ai bien sûr cherché à le savoir. J'aurais voulu cuisiner Ron à ce sujet, mais il fait tellement de mystères sur ce qui s'est passé quand il était parti que cela m'a parut trop mal engagé.

Lorsque nous logions chez Bill et Fleur, j'ai trouvé un petit flacon d'amortencia dans un placard, j'ignore ce que Fleur comptait faire avec, surtout qu'avec ses pouvoirs de Vélane, elle ne devait pas en avoir besoin. Mais j'ai décidé d'utiliser une des propriétés de cette potion pour obtenir quelques indices sur la «maîtresse» de Ron: quand on respire les effluves qui émanent du liquide, cela a l'odeur de choses qu'on adore...Pour moi, c'est, entre autres, le parfum de fleur des champs que Ginny a constamment sur elle.

J'ai mitonné un petit cocktail spécial pour mon meilleur ami, l'amortencia-grenadine! J'ai attendu patiemment qu'il revienne de la librairie...Il y est resté bien longtemps, d'ailleurs, dans cette librairie...Il faut autant de temps pour acheter le journal? Hum...Peut-être que notre mystérieuse inconnue n'est autre que la libraire? Quand il est rentré, avec un retard effarant et un énorme sourire de satisfaction, il m'a raconté un truc vraiment très bancal comme quoi un type encagoulé était entré dans le magasin avec une arme et est repartit avec la caisse et qu'il avait du rester pour témoigner auprès des flics. Il ment vraiment oui, Ron, je vais te croire, c'est cela! Mon cul, oui!

Enfin, soit, je lui ai fait renifler mon amortencia-grenadine.

- Elle sent bizarre, ta grenadine, Harry!

-Ah bon?

- Ouais, y'a comme une odeur de ...De chocolat...

-De chocolat?

- Ouais...Et aussi, on dirait qu'il y a de la camomille dedans...

-C'est peut-être une grenadine aromatisée...Ca se fait maintenant ce genre de truc...J'ai pas vraiment regardé ce qu'il y avait sur l'étiquette, j'ai lu «grenadine» en grand et c'est tout!

- De la grenadine aromatisée au chocolat et à la camomille? C'est quand même étrange!En plus, je trouve aussi que ça sent le tabac!

-Alors là, je ne vois pas...Ron, si ça se trouve, c'est du poison! Un Mangemort a aperçu Fleur quand elle l'a acheté et a versé discrètement quelque chose dedans quand elle ne regardait pas!Je crois que je vais la jeter, alors!

-Euh...Harry...

Je lui ai vite retiré le verre des mains avant qu'il boive. Ouf! Si jamais il avait avalé ce truc, il serait tombé amoureux de moi! Non, ça n'aurait pas été possible , ça...Il peut pas tomber amoureux d'un garçon, ça serait trop...

Donc, voici les indices: chocolat, camomille et tabac.

Je peux peut-être retirer le chocolat, Ron a toujours adoré cet aliment, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir...Notre femme-mystère dégage donc des fragrances de camomille et de tabac...

- Qui est-ce? Demande Hermione, à présent furieuse, c'est encore Lavander Brown?

-Non, mais pour qui tu me prends, j'ai ma dignité!

-Tu parles d'une dignité! Alors, c'est qui?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur moment pour en parler...

-C'est ça... En fait, c'est pas vrai, tu n'as personne, tu veux encore me rendre jalouse...Tu es vraiment pathétique, Ronald!

Le mur derrière nous s'effondre pour nous laisser voir Tonks aux prises avec un Mangemort. C'est vrai que le moment est mal choisi.

oOoOOOoOo

_Peu après..._

Nous sommes tous les trois entrain de combattre, mais une demi-heure après l'«incident», Hermione n'a toujours pas lâché prise: elle espère toujours que Ron va tout nous raconter tout en affrontant des Mangemorts.

-Qui est-ce?

-Plus tard!

- Dis-le-moi!

-Non, pas maintenant!

-Harry, dis-lui un peu de...

Quoi? Moi? Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'ils aient recours à moi pour leurs problèmes de communication? Ils sont chiants!

-Mais Hermione, je suis occupé, là, tu peux pas attendre...

Le combat me force à m'éloigner d'eux. Je me bats avec fougue, mais on se retrouve pris dans une autre mêlée, je perds mon adversaire de vue. Je me planque alors derrière un pilier, et j'essaye de voir sans être vu. J'aperçois alors Malfoy, assis tout seul, entrain de fumer une cigarette. J'imagine que sa fierté en a pris un coup à celui-là, d'abord je l'ai sauvé de l'incendie de la Salle-Sur-Demande, ensuite, il a perdu un de ses gorilles à cause de ses conneries. J'espère qu'il a compris ce que ça coûtait que de faire le malin! Imbécile! En plus, il avait vraiment l'air perturbé quand il est arrivé, quand on cherchait le diadème, comme s'il était moins sûr de lui que d'habitude. On aurait dit qu'il jouait la comédie, mais je crois qu'il ment aussi mal que Ron. Peut-être qu'il a déjà compris que Voldemort était un mauvais choix et qu'il le regrette mais qu'il ne peut plus reculer?

Tiens, au fait, je ne savais pas qu'il fumait.

Fumer, c'est con, et Malfoy est con. Tout s'explique!

Fumer.

Il y a une idée horrible qui vient de me traverser l'esprit.

Non. Pas possible. Non, non, non!Nooooooon!

Je marche vers lui. Il lève les yeux en me voyant arriver, il ne dit rien, je me penche sur lui et je hume l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Non, mais ça va pas, Potter? On n'est pas des chiens, on ne se renifle pas!

Non, non, non !Merde, merde, merde! Mes soupçons sont confirmés: Malfoy fume, et comme beaucoup de personnes aux cheveux blonds ou châtains clairs, il utilise un shampooing à la camomille!

Il sent le tabac et la camomille!

Mais alors: Ron l'aime!

C'est un mec!

C'est Malfoy!

Ron aime les mecs!

Ron aime Malfoy!

Ron est un...pédé!

Ron a ...mauvais goût!

-Potter, tu ferais mieux de fermer la bouche avant d'avaler une mouche!

oOoOOOoOo

_Plus tard..._

_POV Narrateur omniscient_

Ron et Hermione étaient parvenus à s'isoler au calme, dans un couloir.

-Alors maintenant, tu vas me le dire!

-Ecoute, Hermione, je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça, mais...

-Etre désolé ne suffit pas, Ronald!

-Je suis désolé mais je ne t'aime plus! J'aime...Ca va vraiment te faire un choc de l'apprendre... C'est pour ça que j'aurait préféré un autre contexte...

-Je suis une femme forte, Ronald, je peux tout entendre!

-Pas sûr! Dit la voix de Harry qui arrivait derrière eux.

-Lâche-moi, Potter! Dit une autre voix qui ne manqua pas de faire tourner la tête à Ron.

Ron et Hermione pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes pour contempler Harry qui tirait Draco par le poignet.

-Devine quoi, Hermione...Ron est un...Un...Comment dire...

-Un idiot, je sais...

-Non...Enfin,si, aussi, mais...

-Harry! Cria Ron, furieux.

-Il est aussi un...

Le mot ne voulait pas sortir.

-Ron a tendance à...Tu vois, il n'y a pas que les filles qui sont des rivales potentielles pour toi Hermione...

-Hein? Fit Hermione en écarquillant les yeux, Comment ça?

-Tu as deviné, Harry? Demanda Ron.

-Oui!

-Alors, dis-le, ne sois pas timide!

- Mais Ron, est-ce que tu es vraiment...«comme ça»?

-Ce suffit, Harry, arrête d'être pudique: je suis gay, voilà!

Silence. Hermione se tourna alors vers Draco et comprit.

-Quoi? Gémit -elle, et tu es amoureux de...Malfoy?

-Oui, Hermione, je...

Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aime pas te faire de la peine, sérieusement, je t'aime bien mais...C'est lui que j'aime, mais je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, elle m'est précieuse.

Elle hocha la tête, résignée.

- En effet, cette révélation aurait pu attendre la fin de la bataille! Dit Harry, D'ailleurs...

-Et c'est toi qui l'a provoquée ,Potter! Lui répliqua le blond en se massant le poignet.

-Mais c'est toi qui me l'as inspiré avec ta clope et tes cheveux qui sentent la tisane, maitenant, j'ai quelque chose à faire, veuillez m'excuser! Dit-il avant d'aller se promener dans la forêt.

oOoOOOoOo

_Encore plus tard..._

Tout le monde croyait Harry mort, mais malgré la baisse de moral que cela avait engendré parmi les opposants de Voldemort, un ultime sursaut d'optimisme fit que ceux-ci combattaient encore contre les Mangemorts. La bataille faisait rage.

Draco repensait à ce qui s'était passé et se sentait un peu coupable. Ron s'était réconcilié avec ses deux amis, mais était sur le point de se disputer à nouveau avec eux, (enfin, avec elle, puisque Voldemort se vantait d'avoir enfin massacré Harry Potter) et c'était un peu de sa faute. Il fallait qu'il prouve à Hermione qu'il n'était pas aussi salaud qu'il le lui avait toujours montré et qu'il était capable de rendre Ron heureux.

Hermione se bagarrait contre Bellatrix.

-Tu vas mordre la poussière, horrible petite Sang-de-Bourbe! Lança la femme Mangemort.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Tante Bellatrix! Lui cria-t-il.

Bellatrix et Hermione cessèrent le feu pour se tourner vers lui, intriguées.

-Comment? Qu'est-ce que tu oses me dire, morveux! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de son neveu.

Il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et se dirigea vers Hermione.

-Granger...Enfin...Hermione... J'ai un truc à te dire...

Elle ouvrit des yeux immenses. Bellatrix, non contente d'être ignorée, brandissait sa baguette menaçante vers eux.

-Je te demande pardon pour toutes les fois où j'ai méprisé tes origines moldues, c'était parfaitement dégueulasse de ma part, car ce n'est ni plus ni moins que du racisme!

-Draco, tu t'es ramolli ou quoi, sale merdeux! Cria Bellatrix dans la parfaite indifférence des deux autres.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour avoir l'air sympathique et pour que tu me donnes ta bénédiction et acceptes que je sorte avec Ron...

-Quoi? J'ai bien entendu, Ron, le petit con ,là ,le fils du barjo au poil de carotte? Mais alors, mon neveu est une fiotte?

- J'ai juste pris conscience que mon attitude envers les enfants de Moldus était irrecevable, je ne veux plus de la vie que j'avais avant, je ne veux plus vivre dans le mépris de la différence... Dans le cas contraire , je me dégoûterais moi-même et je serais indigne de Ron qui a toujours eu un esprit de tolérance... et je ne serais pas calme tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné de t'avoir si souvent traitée de cette horrible insulte raciste, «Sang-de-Bourbe»!

Hermione, pétrifiée par ce discours inattendu, ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir.

-Je suis vraiment désolé!

-Mais c'est pas vrai, Hurla Bellatrix, Tu es définitivement devenu débile!

-Oh, toi, ta gueule, tante Bell...

-C'est toi, la tante, ici! Tantouze!

-Et c'est à cause d'adultes dans ton genre qu'autant de gosses de Serpentards sont intolérants! Merci bien!

-Malfoy..Alors tu as..changé?Murmura Hermione.

oOoOOOoOo

_Encore encore plus tard..._

Après que Harry ait vaincu Voldemort, la fête éclata dans tout Poudlard (qui commençait un peu à ressembler à une ruine). Les gens étaient si heureux qu'on aurait cru qu'ils avaient tous avalé une dose non recommandée de potion antidépressive. Ron et Draco se retrouvèrent.

-C'est fini! La guerre est finie!

-Ouais...

-Tu as l'air triste!

-Un de mes frères est mort dans la bataille...

-Oh, je suis désolé...

-Je sais qu'il m'en reste encore beaucoup, mais ils étaient tous irremplaçables...Fred...

-Tous les Weasley sont irremplaçables...surtout toi.

Draco prit Ron dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent de toutes leurs forces. Des bruits de pas les interrompirent: Harry, Hermione, suivis de la famille Weasley. Ron devint très nerveux.

-Mes condoléances pour votre fils! Adressa Draco à Arthur et Molly.

-Ouais, condoléances pour Ron, il est perdu! Cracha Georges, trop choqué par la perte de son jumeau pour se contrôler.

-Ronnie...Murmura Molly.

-Maman...

-Le bon côté des choses, Poursuivit Georges, C'est que maman voulait que tu sois une fille, c'est presque réussi!

-Alors, c'est vrai? Interrompit une voix derrière eux, Bellatrix disait vrai, le fruit de mes entrailles est un dégénéré!

Draco devint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude en voyant le visage furieux de son père. Ron lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

-N'exagères pas, Lucius, Intervint Arthur, L'homosexualité n'est pas une dégénérescence! M'enfin...Ron...Quand même, c'est...Un...

-Un Malfoy, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que ça change?

-Monsieur Weasley, j'aime votre fils! Dit Draco.

-Moi pas! Dit Lucius, Draco, comment peux-tu...

-Je le savais...Dit Narcissa en arrivant derrière son époux, J'ai retrouvé un cheveu roux sur l'oreiller de Draco...Alors j'ai compris, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il avait fait ça avec un garçon...

-Quoi? Vous avez couché ensemble? Laissa échapper Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas, Dit Ginny, comment avez-vous pu vous rapprocher? Vous vous détestiez, et vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup vus en l'espace d'un an!

Ron et Draco se regardèrent. C'était le moment de tout leur raconter. La guerre était finie, comme promis, il fallait à présent avouer. Révéler les secrets et les douleurs. Alors ils révélèrent. La solitude, l'alcool, la drogue, la prostitution, les pulsions de mort , l'envie de rébellion et le pacte. Maintenant que Voldemort avait disparu pour de bon, il fallait exorciser tout ça. Narcissa et Lucius, bien qu'ils savaient que Draco avait fait des tentatives de suicide, furent tout de même choqués d'entendre le récit complet. Harry, Hermione et les Weasley, eux, avait du mal à croire que Ron ait pu vivre de telles choses dans leur ignorance.

-Je m'en suis sorti grâce à lui, Conclurent les deux amoureux à l'unisson.

Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment. Hermione finit par rompre ce silence:

-Je suis désolée, Ron, tout est de ma faute...

-Mais non...

-Si...

-Allons, Hermignonne, n'aies pas de regrets, notre amour était infirme...

-Sans doute...

-Gran...Hermione, Dit Draco, je suis désolé de te voler ton homme et...

-Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'est pas mon homme, c'est le tien, rends-le heureux! Au fait: je te pardonne!

-Merci, Hermione, Dit Ron, mais ne sois pas triste, ça me ferait de la peine, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te méritais pas, tu avais raison, mais tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérite, car tu es une fille formidable, n'aies pas de regrets...

oOoOOOoOo

La fête se poursuivit jusqu' à l'aube, et même toute la journée du lendemain.

-Ron...Commença Harry... Je suis nul comme meilleur ami, hein?

-Mais non, Harry, voyons... Je t'ai toujours adoré, et tu le sais!

-Mais...Tout de même... J'ai du mal à m'y faire...Toi et cette fouine!

-Harry!

-Potter, tu peux arrêter de parler de moi en faisant comme si j'étais pas là? Répliqua Draco.

-Hem...Désolé...C'est juste qu'en ce moment, je suis entrain de vous imaginer entrain de faire euh...Enfin, c'est dégoutant! J'ai une image de vous deux à poil ,et vous...

-Ben voyons, l'homosexualité ne se limite pas à ça, c'est de l'amour avant tout!

-Donc, tu as vraiment des sentiments amoureux pour ce merdeux..euh..ce mec?

- J'ai entendu, Potter!

-Oui, Harry , je l'aime!

Deux jeunes hommes apparurent. C'était Dean Thomas et Seammus Finnigan.

-Salut, vous deux! Dit Ron avec un sourire.

Il repensa au fait que pendant plusieurs années, Dean avait été le seul à savoir.

-Pourquoi tu tiens Malfoy par la main? Demanda celui-ci.

-Parce qu'on est ensemble...

-Quoi?

-On vient juste de faire notre coming-out!

-Eh ben...

-Je me demande qui sera le prochain, Dit Ron avec un regard encourageant envers -ci semblait devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Mais au plus grand étonnement de tous, ce fut...

-Ok, d'accord! Cria Seammus, Moi aussi je suis gay!

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, éberlué.

-Dean , je t'ai toujours aimé, mais je n'osais pas te l'avouer par peur de ta réaction! Oh, et merde, maintenant que je l'ai dit, je me sens mal! C'est de ta faute, Ron, t'es chiant!

- Beuh...Mais c'était Dean que je voulais pousser à avouer, moi!

-Quoi? Dean, tu es...

-Oui, Seammus, moi aussi je t'aime!

- Vous êtes mignons! Déclara Draco, Pas autant que Ron et moi, évidemment , mais mignons quand même!

-Tout à coup, je me sens de trop...Dit Harry d'une voix cynique. Je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs...

-Mais non, tu peux rester! Le retint Ron.

Harry se retourna lentement.

-Moi aimer femmes! Moi pas intéressé par vos "folles" révélations. Ciao, ciao!

-Pff...C'est ça, va rejoindre Ginny!

Une fois Harry parti, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

-Il est mignon quand il boude!

-Et si on allait fêter tout ça en allant boire un coup? Il paraît que Préaulard est en effervescence depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu! Un petit verre Aux Trois Balais, ça vous dit? Proposa Dean.

-Ouais! Dit Ron.

-Et toi, tu bois avec modération! Insista Draco.

-Mais oui...Je gère!

-T'as pas intérets à retomber en plein dans tes anciennes habitudes!

-Mais oui, mais oui...

* * *

Il est temps de clore cette histoire, mais avant, un petit épilogue , à la prochaine!


	6. Epilogue

Voici donc l'épilogue!

**

* * *

**

**Rien que pour toi.**

Epilogue

_Quelques temps après la bataille Narrateur Omniscient_

Draco avala une nouvelle gorgée de café. Par-dessus sa tasse, il s'amusa à contempler ses parents: sa mère, de bonne humeur, savourait un toast à la confiture; et son père mastiquait un morceau de bacon avec autant de plaisir que s'il s'agissait de caoutchouc.

Après la bataille finale, ils étaient rentrés au manoir tous les trois, et essayaient de vivre comme une famille normale, mais c'était pas gagné...

Lucius, comme à tous les repas, ne cessait de jeter des regards à Draco en se demandant comment son propre fils pouvait se compromettre avec un homme, un Weasley qui plus est. Il ne savait que faire et avait déjà songé à maintes reprises à chasser de la maison l'héritier indigne qui ne lui donnerait jamais de descendant.

Narcissa avait mieux pris la chose, ne voyant que le bonheur de son fils. Depuis que la guerre était finie, elle n'aspirait qu'à la paix, même entre les familles qui se détestent stupidement depuis des dates indéterminées.

Draco était particulièrement enjoué ce matin-là, _car c'était aujourd'hui que ça allait se passer..._

- Maman, tu veux que je te prépare une tasse de thé? Demanda -t'il, avec un sourire charmant.

-Je veux bien, mon chéri, merci!

-C'est aux domestiques de faire ça! Maugréa Lucius.

-Oui, mais moi, je vais le lui préparer avec amour! Répliqua Draco en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

- Nous avons un gentil garçon! Dit Narcissa, radieuse.

-C'est pas comme ça que je l'ai éduqué!

- Je sais, mais Dieu merci, il y a survécu!

Lucius envoya un regard noir à sa femme qui l'ignora superbement. Draco revint peu après avec une tasse de thé bien chaud.

-Voilà, maman!

-Merci, mon ange!

-Ca te dérange si je fume?

-Je préfèrerais que tu ailles dehors...

-D'accord!

Draco sortit dans le jardin de derrière. Pendant ce temps, ses parents poursuivirent leur conversation.

-Tu te rends compte, Narcissa, notre fils est un dégénéré...Je parie que ça vient de toi! On dit souvent que les mères trop cajoleuses sont responsables de l'homosexualité de leur fils!

-Ainsi que les pères peu encourageants et trop souvent absents...Et après tout ce qu'il a traversé pendant la guerre sans notre aide, c'est nous qui devrions nous faire des reproches...Quoi qu'il en soit, moi, je veux qu'il soit heureux, et le petit Weasley a l'air de lui faire du bien...

-Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de cet affreux garçon pauvre sous MON toit! Draco épousera une fille et ils nous donnerons un héritier mâle! C'est comme cela que ça doit se passer, tu m'entends?

Narcissa soupira et ce demanda pourquoi elle avait épousé un homme qui faisait passer ses intérêts et le prestige de son nom avant le bien-être de sa famille.

Au même moment, trois personnes aux cheveux roux passèrent la grille d'entrée du manoir et parcoururent le jardin de devant.

-Ronnie, tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça? Demanda Molly.

-Mais oui, mais oui...Et vous, vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Non, mon grand, Répondit Arthur, Mais tu ne crois pas que tu précipites un peu les choses?

-Je crois que ça vaut mieux comme ça...

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée et sonnèrent. Une domestique vint ouvrir.

-Dites que Ron est là! Dit celui-ci.

Elle s'exécuta et Lucius arriva pour foudroyer Ron du regard.

-Petit salaud! Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire «petite salope»! Décampe tout de suite de ma propriété et éloigne-toi de mon fils!

-Bonjour, Mr Malfoy! Dit Ron avec un sourire angélique.

-Salut _Lulu_! Fit Arthur, rien que pour mettre Lucius encore plus en colère.

-Je te défens formellement de m'appeler comme ça, Weasley!

-Bonjour Lucius, comment allez-vous? Demanda Molly.

-Bonjour Molly, bonjour Arthur et bonjour Ronald! Dit Narcissa en arrivant derrière son mari, Venez, vous voulez une tasse de café, de thé?

-Merci, vous êtes bien aimable! Déclara Molly avant de suivre Narcissa dans la salle à manger. Ron les y accompagna.

-Draco fume dans le jardin! Lui souffla Narcissa en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et laissa là les deux femmes qui semblaient sur le point de sympathiser pour rejoindre son amoureux. Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius et Arthur se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

Draco écrasa son mégot sous sa chaussure.

-Tiens, mais que vois-je? Un ange blond!

Il tourna la tête.

-Mais que vois-je? Un diable roux!

-Tu me compares au diable, maintenant?

-Ben, tu m'as bien comparé à un ange, toi, tu sais pourtant que je suis loin d'en être un!

-Ouais, mais physiquement, les anges doivent être aussi beaux que toi!

- Et tous les démons sont-ils aussi tentateurs que ce que je vois, ou c'est juste toi?

-Allez, dans mes bras, mon ange diabolique!

Ils s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent, puis Draco emmena Ron dans sa chambre, où les attendaient une dizaine de paquets et de valises.

-Je vois que tu es prêt à partir.

-Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas de m'accueillir chez toi?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est même le contraire...Mais je dois te prévenir que tu dormiras dans ma chambre...Et que je la partage déjà avec Harry...Tu comprends, il ne peut pas retourner chez sa famille moldue...

-Hum...Ta famille et tes amis...Ils ont encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'on soit ensembles?

-Hélas... Mais j'imagine qu'avec le temps, ça ira...Harry a dit qu'on avait intérêt à être «sages» quand on sera avec lui dans ma chambre... Et il n'aime pas trop l'idée de dormir dans la même pièce que toi...Surtout si moi j'y suis aussi!

-Alors on ne pourra pas faire...des trucs pendant la nuit?

-Il a dit que si on le faisait, il nous empalerait sur son balai...

-D'accord...

-Alors, tu es prêt à quitter cette maison pour ne jamais y revenir?

-Ouais...

-Tu ne reverras jamais cette chambre dans laquelle tu as passé ton enfance...

-J'aimerais y faire une dernière chose avant de partir...

-Oui, quoi?

-M'envoyer en l'air...

-Tes désirs sont des ordres...

Ron commença à détacher la braguette de Draco.

- J'ai pensé à me procurer des préservatifs au chocolat, Dit celui-ci en souriant.

-Oh, cool! J'adoooore le chocolat!

En bas, les deux mères discutaient comme si elles étaient devenues «super-copines»:

-Chère Narcissa, je suis désolée d'être la meurtrière de votre sœur!

-Ce n'est pas grave, Molly, elle a failli tuer votre fille, et elle a torturé et assassiné tellement de gens qu'elle méritait ça...Bien sûr, c'était ma sœur...mais elle m'aurait tuée si je l'avais gênée, elle rêvait de se débarrasser de notre autre sœur Andromeda et elle y est parvenue pour notre nièce Nymphadora... Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, Molly, cette satanée guerre a emporté bien des vies...Vous vous êtes battue pour défendre votre famille et c'est tout à votre honneur...

-Merci de me pardonner...Mais....Qu'est-ce que...Arthur, pourquoi as-tu craché sur Lucius? C'est impoli!

-Mais Mollynette, il a dit que j'étais un bouseux!

- Pff...Ces deux-là, ils ont la mentalité d'enfants de quatre ans! Dit Narcissa.

- Les hommes sont tous des grands gamins! Assura Molly, Tiens, au fait, où sont passés nos fils?

-Quoi? Cria Lucius, en virant au rouge cramoisi, Ils ne sont plus dans le jardin? Si jamais je les prends entrain de faire des....des ...«leurs trucs de tapettes» dans MA maison je les égorge comme des gorets!

-Mon mari est un père modèle, c'est merveilleux! Egorger son propre enfant, quelle technique éducative fabuleuse!

-Narcissa, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes!

Lucius sortit de la pièce et gravit les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre de Draco. Dans le couloir, il tomba sur Ron.

-Oh, Mr Malfoy, est-ce que vous avez de la bière dans votre frigo?

-Non, c'est une boisson de paysan, et de toutes façons, je ne t'aurais pas permis de te servir chez nous!

-C'est juste qu'après un blond super chaud, j'aurais voulu une blonde bien fraîche...

Il ponctua cette déclaration d'un sourire ingénu. La tête de Lucius ressemblait à présent à une tomate avec une perruque.

-Laisse-moi passer!

Il bouscula Ron pour entrer de force dans la chambre filiale. Elle était vide. Toutes les affaires de Draco avaient disparu excepté un petit sac que celui-ci tenait dans ses bras. Il disparut en transplanant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...Bredouilla Lucius devant la scène.

-Il transfère tous ses effets personnels chez moi...Dit calmement Ron.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Il va vous quitter pour vivre avec moi, oui!

Draco réapparut.

-Voilà, tous mes bagages sont au Terrier...Il faut que je dise au revoir à mes parents! Déclara-t-il. Au revoir, Père!

-Mais, mais, mais...

Il attrapa la main de Ron et ils partirent saluer Narcissa. Lucius tenta des les suivre. Quand il arriva, Draco serrait sa mère dans ses bras.

-Vous pouvez venir chez nous quand vous voulez! Proposa Molly.

-Merci bien... Oh, mon chéri, tu vas me manquer! La maison sera vide sans toi!

-Au revoir maman!

Draco et le trio Weasley disparurent sous les yeux ébahis de Lucius.

-Je ne comprends pas, Narcissa...Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté dans son éducation?

-Mais rien voyons, il est formidable, notre fils! Allez, la guerre est finie... Tu devrais en profiter!

**FIN**

* * *

Et oui, c'est fini! Et oui, j'aime que ça s'arrange pour eux. Moi, je préfère les happy ends! Même après un début pas des plus jojo, il me faut une fin plus douce!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine (fanfic, of course!)


End file.
